


【星昴】greenhouSe

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 失憶梗時間點是TB五年後
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. 第一章

“我想我認識你。”

他對著眼前搖醒他的男人來了這樣沒頭沒腦的一句話。

男人皺了一下眉，什麼也沒說只是把擋在門口的青年推開了點。

大概是被當成神經病了。

青年不再作聲，在男人開門時，他識相的改縮到旁邊的牆角中，雙臂環抱自己的肩膀，他看著街上的路燈接連亮起。

大概幾個鐘頭前，他清醒過來時發現自己腦袋一片空白，很戲劇情節的失憶了，口袋裡只有鑰匙和一些零錢，沒有任何可以得知自己是誰的物品，但是他記得一個地址。

在這種情況下，它肯定是自己住家的地址了。

雖然心裡十分確信，但青年還是選擇避開了公寓大樓警衛的視線，一路上繃緊神經，直到他跟著身體記憶走到了公寓的第三層的第二間房門前。

有種熟悉感，青年呼出一口氣，拿出鑰匙。

\------對不上，手忙腳亂的換把鑰匙試也還是對不上。

青年一瞬間從天堂掉到地獄。

怎麼會....腦袋裡已經挖不出其他線索了，而且光是搭車到這裡就花光了他剩下的錢。

為了不讓其他路過的住戶看到他，他緊貼著門口蹲下來，祈禱屋主可以趕快回來並告訴他他是誰。

結果........

\----------------------

星史郎走過玄關，把客廳的燈打開，把西裝外套掛好。

明天是週六，星史郎停下腳步，記得冰箱裡已經沒有存放食材了，喔不過無妨，明天可以去採買，昴流正好回來幫把手。

回過頭，敞開的門那邊沒有任何動靜，昴流怎麼了？沒帶鑰匙就算了還說著莫名其妙的話，現在幫他開門了也沒有進來。

星史郎返回門口那邊，抱著一絲警戒心地探身出去查看。

沒有什麼襲擊或是奇怪的驚喜活動，昴流就蹲在他左手邊的牆角邊，宛如一隻因為被遺棄而耍自閉的小動物，正努力地在壓縮自己的存在感。

“你在那邊做什麼？”

不冷不熱的語氣，青年愣了一會才意識到這聲音是在跟他說話，他抬起頭看向聲音來源。

不知何時返回的男人此時站在門口，背著光，這下是真的看不清他什麼表情了。

“你蹲在那邊會嚇到鄰居的。”

男人也沒想要有更多互動，丟下這句話便回去了，留下門依然微微敞開著。

季節已入秋，天氣轉冷，其溫度變化預告著夏天已經離去，尤其是夜晚的風有些無情，它打在沒有衣物遮蔽的皮膚上，有些刺痛，而門裡暖色系的光在邀請他。

青年起身，小聲的唸出‘打擾了’，然後拉開門把。

在他闔上門後，他的右手很自動的摸上門鎖，右轉兩圈，從門鎖裡面傳出彈簧清脆的敲擊聲。

/連鎖法也...難道這裡真是我家嗎？/

雖然心裡有些動搖但他表面不動聲色，把靴子脫下來整齊地放到角落，周圍鞋櫃上的都是單一尺碼的皮鞋，這顯示它的主人目前獨居，但可能是其他室友把自己的鞋子都放到鞋櫃裡了，所以他沒法看到它們。

正當他小心翼翼的穿過通往客廳的小走廊時，男人冷不防的從他眼前出現。

他理所當然的被嚇到停在原地，那瞬間甚至還屏住呼吸，結果罪魁禍首只是剛好路過，所以連看都沒看他一眼。

星史郎走向放有傳真機的櫃子那邊，一手鬆開領帶，另一手拿起一疊紙張---工作委託，他把它們分成兩份，給自己的以及給昴流的。

他查看著自己的那份，除靈、調查...真難得，看起來比較像是給皇家的委託。

眼前善良的陰陽師知道的話，應該會感到些許安慰吧？

但這只是暫時的，只要觀測者確認有某個人在未來是會給社會極大影響的話，會讓昴流露出糾結的表情的委託就會到星史郎手上。

大家就像齒輪一樣，一個卡著一個，既然他是櫻塚護，那他就會去做。

星史郎把自己那幾份資料收進櫃子裡，給昴流的那幾份則放回去傳真機旁邊的桌上，看也沒看一眼，畢竟不管怎樣，那是皇家少主的工作，與他無關。

話說回來，今天的昴流真的不大對勁，在他們擦身而過之後，昴流就像是被按了暫停鍵的機器人般，就連他在翻閱工作委託也依舊一動也不動，要是以前可對他是否又要殺人了在意得不得了，他們也時常為了這個吵...喔不，一般是昴流主動找他‘討論’，然後被他講到無言以對。

星史郎還記得上次昴流離開前也是這樣。

“你總是這樣，好像怎樣都無所謂。但是你明明知道---”

“對，我知道，但我不會改變。”

不意外的，昴流不再回話了，眼裡的情緒十分複雜，看不出來他是憤怒比較多點，還是悲傷比較多點...昴流這次會怎麼做？

懷疑，是他們之間如此不安定的原因之一。

星史郎無法確定昴流在想什麼，一般人對於欺騙了自己，還殺了自己唯一的姐姐的人不是會恨之入骨嗎？

為什麼還要跟他這種人在一起？

所以有時他會毫不留情的說話，暗自想著它們哪次會刺激到昴流，讓溫和的青年顯露出隱藏的‘什麼’。

他們無聲的對視著，最後是昴流先移開視線，他在星史郎面前不輕不重地把門甩上，還是跟前幾次一樣，差不多的發展。

但這次的開頭有點不太一樣。

青年的肢體有點僵硬，眼神充滿疑惑，就好像不知道他在這空間中能做什麼或是該做些什麼...難不成昴流是被某種術攻擊了，正被操縱著？

不，這不太可能，現今論陰陽術除了他自己以外應該沒人能動到昴流分毫。

星史郎決定先開口打破僵局。

“你來做什麼？”

“請問你是誰？”

雖然兩人很有默契的一同開口，但可惜講的話不在同個頻道上。

星史郎不禁笑了一聲，他無奈的搖搖頭，拿著資料走到客廳的另一端。

“許久不見後的第一句話竟然是問我是誰，難道這是什麼新遊戲嗎？昴流君。”

昴流？我的名字？獲得新情報的青年默默地在心裡唸著這幾個字，而且這個人對他的稱呼雖然用著敬語但是語氣卻帶有不可思議的親暱感....

某個想法閃過腦海中，昴流尷尬的低下頭，為了轉移注意力開始研究腳下的木頭地板。

星史郎等了一會，但發現對方只是呆呆的盯著地板看，像是忽視了他和他的提問一樣，星史郎覺得這個比起以前昴流找他討論無法改變的東西還更令他感到煩躁。

“我再問一遍，你是來做什麼的？”

直到星史郎走到昴流面前並開口，昴流才回過神來。

“啊，不好意思，那個...先生，我應該是失憶了。”

昴流稍稍退後了點，從男人的影子下逃開。

“失憶了你怎麼不回你家去？”

“可是我只記得這裡啊...”

突然遭遇如此無情的話語讓青年露出些微無助和慌亂的神色。

這是昴流在打賭結束之後就不曾出現在臉上的表情，有點意思，星史郎勾起嘴角，不管是真失憶還假失憶，如果可以看到更多有趣的東西的話，他也不介意繼續奉陪下去。

昴流感到十分鬱悶，對方不但沒搭理他還笑了一下，感覺是不把他的話當回事。

“我知道這聽起來很.....但是真的！我雖然記得世界有幾大洲、怎麼搭電車之類的像是基本常識一樣的事情，但跟自己有關的事情卻想不起來分毫。”

“聽起來狀況不是太糟。”星史郎停了幾秒，差不多該結束這個狀態了，今天的工作早就結束了，可他還沒坐下來過，“那麼，我可以幫到你什麼？”

昴流愣了一下，但面對滿臉笑意的男人，他也不好意思詢問他為什麼突然態度大變，只能走一步算一步了。

“...可以請你告訴我關於我的其他事情嗎？”

“那先說說現在的狀況？”

昴流點點頭，其實現在這種情況他也沒有選擇權。

“大概幾週前我們起了衝突，你出去了，回你老家或公寓，我猜。因為這不是第一次，況且你都還會自己再回來，所以我也沒管你。”

星史郎抬起手打斷準備發問的青年。

“別問我你老家在哪，你家人不喜歡我，你也沒跟我提過，我也沒興趣知道。”

明明家人不喜歡他、他們還常常起衝突，但儘管如此以前的自己也沒有真正的離開...為什麼？

昴流仔細的打量起眼前的男人，高個子、微捲的髮尾、琥珀色的眼睛，右眼相對無神黯淡點---是失明了？

他壓下好奇心，也許不久後記憶就會回來了，沒必要麻煩到別人。

總之，以外觀上來說算是有吸引力的人，但昴流只覺得這個人對他十分冷淡---不，也許是失憶後的他先跟這個人拉開距離的，所以這個男人理所當然會用這種態度回應。

愧疚感在昴流心裡發酵，他無比希望他現在就能想起一切。

“還有其他問題？”

“那...所以我喜歡你？我們是在同居嗎？”

昴流猶豫了一下，說白了他現在就是一浮舟，載沉載浮，雖然他已大致知道答案了，但聽到對方的肯定會使他更有安全感。

“如果那時你沒說謊的話。喔，就是大概半年多前你找到這邊---我暫租的公寓，跟我這麼說之後，這邊就也算是你的‘家’，如果你喜歡這麼稱呼的話。”

星史郎一邊說，一邊移動到其他房間去，得到答案安心下來的昴流則像是他的小尾巴一樣馬上跟了過來。

“這裡是我的房間。”

星史郎回過身，伸出手抵在牆上，擋住昴流的路，拒絕的態度顯露無疑。

“啊不好意思，先生，我---”

“我叫櫻塚星史郎。”

“呃，櫻...星史郎先生。”心底有個聲音告訴他，讓他捨棄禮貌但疏離的那方，去選擇比較喜歡的另一個叫法，“我們，沒睡一起？”

青年的視線越過擋住他的手臂，好奇的看向房間裡的雙人床。

“過多相處只會增加衝突，這是我們之前達成的共識，你的房間是對面那間。”

以前的他們是有什麼矛盾？這樣還能算是情侶嗎？...昴流心情複雜，乾巴巴的喔了一聲。

“嗯？你是在覺得失望嗎？”星史郎抽回手臂，靠到牆上，他瞥了眼剛才昴流看著的地方，“...這麼說來，你連你在床上哭著要求我不要停下來的事都忘了嗎？”

“呃呃？！”

突然出現了那麼隱私又尷尬的話題，昴流發出出乎自己意料的驚叫聲。

雖然沒根據但他覺得自己應該不會是沉溺於這種事的人...吧？

青年露出震驚的表情之後難為情的垂下頭，對於壓根兒沒發生過的事沒有做出反駁，星史郎露出玩味的表情。

“喔對了，現在有個問題。”

輕快的聲音像是無形的線，昴流的心臟被它綁住、被輕輕的捏緊，昴流壓下莫名的緊張感抬起頭。

星史郎發現青年耳根那邊的紅色還沒褪去，毫無防備的眼神....這些會讓他想起過去，想起那個什麼都還沒經歷過的善良少年。

“你想留下來嗎？”


	2. 第二章

昴流看向前方，隔著茶几和黑色的電視機螢幕相望，他過去及未來的同居人出去幫他買晚餐。

在他告知星史郎他在外面等了幾個鐘頭時，他的肚子才後知後覺地發出抗議聲。

冰箱沒食材，而且他們似乎也沒有屯零食的習慣，星史郎漫不經心的說著得買些速食麵備用之後開了電視機，轉了一個頻道給他。

黑色的衣角離開昴流的視野邊緣，男人的聲音從玄關那邊的方向傳過來。

“不要亂跑，等我回來。”那個人說。

於是昴流就乖乖的坐在沙發上，認真地看著星史郎隨手轉的頻道，現正播放著一部電影。

故事是講述一位意外失憶的男人，很不巧的被他苦苦找尋的殺父仇人遇到，但不知道出於什麼理由，仇敵沒有趁機殺了他，反而是把他撿了回去，他們成了‘朋友’。

直到他的原朋友和戀人找到他，在被告知事實之後，男人順應原朋友的期望，他手刃了他現在的朋友---根本沒印象的殺父仇人。

/星史郎會喜歡看電影嗎？/

昴流打了個哈欠，腦袋混混沌沌的但他努力撐著眼皮。

螢幕裡的主角風風光光的回去原本的家，過去的熟人包圍著他，真心的為他感到高興。

當片尾曲響起時，昴流伴著低沉的配樂睡著了，為了讓手腳都能放上來，他蜷曲著身子縮在沙發上。

而在長長的製作人員名單之後，故事繼續，男人走到他偷偷給仇敵做的小墓碑旁邊，自殺了，因為他記憶一直沒有恢復。

完全不知道自己錯過結局的昴流正做著夢。

又是這裡。

周圍都是一望無際的空白，在這裡聲音是不存在的概念，如果無視掉感覺不到自己的心跳聲這點，他應該能算是這裡唯一的‘生物’，沒有任何可以互動的東西存在，安靜得十分可怕。

在他失憶後，只要他一睡著就會來到這空白世界...不，雖然無從考證不過搞不好他失憶前也是這樣。

在門前等待的時候，在同樣的夢裡昴流試了很多方法，但都無法讓自己醒來，所以大概這次也一樣，他什麼都不能做，只能等到自然醒或是有人來叫醒他。

昴流原地坐了下來，抱住自己的膝蓋，他在夢裡閉上眼睛。

\-------------------------

星史郎走進客廳，把裝有關東煮的袋子輕輕地放在茶几上，電視還開著，但觀看人已經睡著了。

星史郎切掉電視電源時，沙發上的人翻了個身，改成艱難的平躺著。

星史郎好笑的看著青年的手無意識地拉住沙發套的側面，硬是讓四肢沒有掉出去，他蹲下來，在確認昴流沒有醒來的跡象後伸出手，手指擦過昴流的下唇，撫上臉頰，心血來潮進行著跟五年前一樣的接觸，不過不同的是現在手下的人沒被他施以任何術，所以幾秒後，持續被外界打擾到的昴流眼皮輕顫，緩緩地睜開眼睛。

星史郎沒有移動，他等著看會發生什麼。

“你回來了？我差點就睡著了。”睡眼惺忪的昴流眨眨眼，很自然地握住星史郎放在他臉旁邊的手，親暱地貼住臉蹭了一下。

不知道昴流是睡迷糊了沒發現自己真的睡著了還是指他在夢裡又差點睡過去，不過星史郎懶得追究這個毫無意義的問題，他不動聲色的抽回手。

“抱歉，路上被一些熱情的年輕人搭話了，讓他們安靜下來多費了點時間，我這麼做你不會介意吧？”男人似笑非笑的看著昴流說道。

“嗯？呃....我想應該沒關係。”

昴流坐起來，尷尬地拉動嘴角給男人一個不明情況的微笑。

星史郎被逗樂了，腦袋一片昏沉又失去記憶的昴流肯定不可能猜得出他的意思，那些被他用陰陽術弄昏過去的小混混們現在大概還沒能醒來吧。

“看來昴流君就算是失憶了也一樣可愛。”星史郎笑著把筷子遞過去，在昴流還在疑惑和困窘時起身。

“有事情再叫我。”

呆呆地看著星史郎離開客廳，昴流稍微平靜了點，不可思議，雖然腦海裡沒有相關記憶但那句話他感覺自己是‘記得’它的。

聽起來有點不好意思，但這是目前為止唯一得到的正向反饋，他可以感覺到星史郎真心的感到些許愉悅---因為他。

昴流又看了一眼男人離開的方向，看樣子是真的回房間去了，他的言詞也清楚的告知昴流：沒事不要煩他。

現在他們的距離是拉近了點，但還是遠遠不及‘戀人’的等級，昴流端正坐姿後扒開筷子。

“我要開動了。”

\----------------------------

週六早晨，天氣晴，對工作五天的一般人來說就是美好假日的開始。

星史郎用滿分的微笑目送隔壁太太離開後關上門。

他走回客廳，正好看到昴流用手指把吃完的盤子推到一旁，放在餐桌中間的那壺咖啡還是一樣滿。

從他走回來起青年的視線就一直黏在他身上，臉上明明白白的寫著：我想知道發生什麼事。

“是住隔壁的家庭主婦，會很熱心的幫你拿折價券傳單、你訂閱的報紙什麼的，但當你去開門時，她會跟你收取名為聊天十分鐘的代價。”

昴流十分拘謹的點點頭，星史郎把手上的報紙放到餐桌角落，單手拿起咖啡壺，“你要喝嗎？”

“不了---”

“真不用？以前你也會喝的。”男人從咖啡壺旁邊拿起屬於昴流的那個杯子，把它放到昴流面前，他知道昴流不會拒絕的，因為一無所有的青年會努力地朝他口中的‘昴流’靠近，追尋本就不存在的安全感。

“...那麻煩你，給我半杯就好。”

昴流快速的妥協了，星史郎放下倒好咖啡的杯子，拿起手邊的牛奶瓶輕輕搖晃著，昴流看男人沒有其他動作和言語後，便伸手拿起杯子，小小的啜了一口。

幾秒後，在舌頭上打滾的味道讓他放下杯子，青年咳了幾聲，眉毛微微擰了起來，在一旁看著的星史郎這才把牛奶倒到杯子裡，拿攪拌棒攪了一下。

“現在，你可以喝了。”

/這分明是故意的吧？/

昴流重新拿起杯子，觀察起對方的一舉一動，星史郎坐下之後不急不徐的開始翻看著報紙，從頭版、社會版...甚至花邊新聞或社論文學，一個也沒漏的看過去，中途還悠閒的喝幾口咖啡，就是對他明目張膽的視線視若無睹。

青年有點不滿，但他也沒勇氣再做更多的抗議動作，因為也許以前的昴流能接受這種遊戲...他默默地把心中的小火花撲滅了，一口氣把杯中所有的拿鐵灌進喉嚨裡。

“昨天睡得好嗎？”星史郎終於開口。

“不太好，現在還有點昏沉的感覺...”昴流重新整理心情，接住對方投來的下一顆球。

他甚至樂觀的想：目前他們只是還沒磨合好，時間久了就沒問題，就算球是砸過來的他也會學會怎麼應付的。

“這樣啊...”星史郎蠻意外於昴流轉換心情的速度，若是十六歲的昴流可能會一臉茫然尷尬的由他帶過；二十一歲的昴流則是會露出受到傷害的表情，雖然最後還是會獨自吞下去---如果他像剛才一樣刻意去忽視青年的話。

眼前的人打了個哈欠，甚至眼角都掛上了滴淚，像極了慵懶又自在的貓...不過真要說的話，昴流應該比較像犬類才是。

在溫暖的早晨，青年纖細的身軀鬆垮誇的掛著昨晚隨意套回去的衣褲，周圍散發著柔軟又有點迷糊的氣息，青年會主動靠過來，像隻離不開人的幼犬把自己送到星史郎懷裡，若他是背對著昴流的話，那他的脊背就會感受到昴流呼出的溫度...每當轉過頭對上那雙一直盯著他的雙眼，星史郎總是會感嘆皇昴流原來是個那麼黏人的人，但這樣子的昴流只有在他們一起睡的隔天才有機會見到。

星史郎也說不準他怎麼會突然想到這個，可能是最近真的轉冷了，若沒有了黏人的床伴那就得加床棉被。

“呃，不過還是謝謝你幫我整理了床鋪。”

得到星史郎的回應後，昴流安心的把杯子移到空盤旁邊，整個人往後靠向椅背，頭抬起的角度讓眼睛正巧對上刺眼的燈光，他反射性的瞇起眼睛，有意識的放鬆全身的肌肉，餐桌的椅子不像床一樣軟，而且身邊還有星史郎使用餐具所發出的細微聲響，但即便如此睡意卻強烈的湧上來，真是無法理解。

用餐完畢的星史郎站起來收拾餐桌，他在餐廳和廚房來回幾趟，把所有的碗盤餐具收走洗淨了，結果眼睛幾乎闔上的青年絲毫沒有要離開餐廳的意思，星史郎喚了幾聲青年的名字也沒有得到回應，直到他同時伸手碰上後者垮下來的肩膀---

“昴流君？”

“嗯...是！請問有什麼事嗎？”幾乎睡著的昴流連忙坐好，挺起背脊抬頭看向星史郎。

/他叫我多久了？我是不是放鬆過頭了？希望不要因為這樣要趕我出去。/

昴流察覺到自己腦海中盡是些無厘頭的想法，縱使很荒謬但他笑不出來---‘搞不好哪時就會被星史郎趕走。’不知何時，這個已成他最為害怕的想像情景。

“不用那麼緊張，我又不會吃了你...”星史郎拍了拍昴流繃緊成一直線的肩膀，結果對方卻更緊繃了，他只好收回手，“我只是要告訴你，等下我要去超市採買一些食材，很睏的話你可以再回去睡一下...”

“不，我也一起去。”

昴流飛快的從椅子上彈起來，跟剛才軟綿綿的樣子簡直判若兩人。

“真的沒問題？”

青年刻意忽視掉來自他沉重腦袋和身體的哀嚎，肯定的點點頭。

“那三十分鐘後門口見。”


	3. 第三章

陽光和微風一同從窗戶溜進來，不算大的房間因擺設單調顯得缺少人氣。

昴流伸手把窗簾拉得更開，讓更多光線造訪，他身上是昨天的外套，雖然薄了點但現在正剛好。不過冬天也快到了，回想起昨天風吹到臉上的溫度，昴流忍不住縮了下脖子，以前的他應該有準備大衣或厚外套吧？

昨晚洗澡時忘了預先拿衣服，最後還是請星史郎拿給他的，所以目前他還沒看過自己的衣櫃。

...還有一點時間，先確認一下吧。

伸手拉開門，裡面清一色是素色外套和休閒服，褲子收在下層的籃子裡，昴流隨手翻了一下外套區，在他拉出一件被壓在比較裡面的厚外套時，有一張皺皺的照片飄出來落到地上。

昴流疑惑的打開它，照片裡面有三個人，最高的那位...是戴著眼鏡的星史郎？照片上有些許白色的摺痕，蓋到了照片裡其他人的臉，所以看的不是很清楚。

好奇心爬上來，昴流暫且先把厚外套塞回去衣櫃，連同被他弄亂的衣物們堆一起，合上櫃門後把照片按到桌上，小心的撫平它，正當快要完成時，房間門被輕輕敲了幾下，星史郎的聲音傳來。

“昴流君，好了嗎？”

“我現在就出去。”昴流急忙把照片塞進自己的褲子口袋裡。

\------

駕駛座上的人平穩的開著車，偶爾跟著廣播電台的音樂哼唱幾句，心情不錯的樣子。

“那個，請問說是要買食材....星史郎先生會煮飯嗎？”

“雖然沒有到非常好吃但這可是假日才有的特別服務喔。”

歌曲結束了，微妙的空檔出現。

昴流藉著車中間的後照鏡悄悄觀察旁邊人，星史郎心無旁騖的看著前方駕駛，鼻樑上的黑色墨鏡是出門的時候特意戴上的（應該是因為怕失明的右眼嚇到別人的關係），明明是假日卻仍然身穿西裝。

他對星史郎的認識還處於十分膚淺的程度，若一個人只能單以外表特徵描述他的愛人....昴流握了握拳。

“星史郎先生是做什麼的？是上班族---”

“陰陽師。”

“嗯？”

“嗯。”

“這聽起來像是騙人的說詞....”

句子像是漸弱的歌曲消失在空氣中，星史郎知道昴流現在肯定在懷疑自己又被捉弄了。

“真的，我發誓。”

星史郎特意露出十分認真的表情，昴流頓了一下，改去盯著前方沒有運作的雨刷。

這男人很清楚自己的優勢，昴流對那種眼神毫無抵抗力，他感覺這幾個小時彷彿在三溫暖一樣。

如果星史郎頂著這張臉去跟其他人說：“錢包掉了，可以借點車錢嗎？”的謊言，感覺不會有人拒絕，好吧，至少他不會。

如果沒有看過男人對待自己的同居人那麼疏離的一面的話，毫無疑問星史郎從表面看起來就是個‘一般善良市民’

，出門碰到鄰居太太會友好的問好、遇到有人來問路也會耐心的回答，臉上更是時常掛著沒有理由的微笑，一副脾氣很好的樣子。

而且一般來說得知同居人失憶，應該也會要求去醫院檢查一下吧？有無外傷、失憶原因、會不會康復等等....為什麼星史郎完全不在意呢？

昴流努力地左思右想，但沒有得到答案，最後自暴自棄的胡亂下了個結論：大概不止星史郎，他自己也不是什麼正常人吧？兩個怪人之間的關係和相處方式肯定也很奇怪，而且現在他還是星史郎眼中‘奇怪的昴流’，真是太糟了...

“昴流君？”

“...抱歉，我在想事情。”

昴流在心裡罵了自己一下，怎麼老是晃神？他是失憶但可沒變傻啊，不知何時車子已完美的塞進窄小的停車格中，星史郎甚至已經熄火下車還幫他開了車門，昴流揉了揉太陽穴離開座位。

“想什麼那麼入神----”

星史郎不自然的停頓了一下，與此同時，昴流也感覺到哪裡不對勁，這就像是突然感覺到背後有人在看著你，而且還帶著一種黏稠感，十分不舒服。

正當昴流皺起眉頭準備開口時，星史郎比他快了一步。

“不好，我突然想起有點事情得辦，你可以先進去幫我買東西嗎？”星史郎遞給昴流一張清單後便轉身離開。

“等等！”理所當然的，昴流推開車門追過去，“剛剛....”

“喔，我忘了這個。”星史郎不急不徐的把皮夾拿出來，放到昴流懷裡，用微笑否絕了對方的話語權。

“那麼麻煩你了，昴流君。”

\---------

星史郎確認昴流有確實進去超市之後才遠離停車場，剛剛那種感覺應該是附近有惡靈或帶有惡意的術師...不一定是陰陽師，可能是超能力者之類的，星史郎想起最近收到的一些目擊情報，他不在乎的笑了笑，世紀末發生什麼都不奇怪。

大概在這裡吧？

星史郎身處於一個小公園前，裡面有一些帶著小孩來玩的家長。他一一檢視過去，都普通人，他們的小孩也都不超過五歲的樣子，應該不太可能是他要找的對象。

話說回來，剛剛昴流看起來也有感覺到什麼。

精心雕琢的能力果然沒有隨著記憶消失而被封住...還是說失憶是昴流在騙他？

星史郎確認周圍，有一位散步中的人牽小狗經過他面前---普通人，空氣中也沒有不安定的波動，沒有任何被下套的跡象，也許是他想太多了。

差不多該走了，星史郎沿著過來的路返回。

走了幾分鐘後星史郎從煙盒拿出一根煙，點了火但沒抽，他朝向裡面注入一點靈力。

等到比較偏僻的巷子時，星史郎悄悄的張了幻術，如他所料，那個東西選擇等到周圍沒人時才行動，他用手上的煙畫出一個倒五芒星，從容的擋下了從後面來的攻擊，並施放一個術把怨靈鎖在地上。

“可惡的陰陽師！”怨靈用尖銳的聲音吼著，“我要殺光你們！”

“喔？”星史郎微微一笑，“那麼在我動手之前，你得加把勁了，三分鐘夠嗎？”

被激怒的靈體周圍黑氣更甚，它扭動著發出怒吼聲，但把它壓制在地的禁錮術依舊沒有鬆動的跡象。

星史郎繞有興致的觀察著怨靈從憤怒到絕望的轉變，它不再掙扎，但隱約可以聽到咬牙切齒的聲音從一團黑氣裡蹦出來。

“時間到，真遺憾。”星史郎走到它面前，“看來就算你之前吸收了幾個陰陽師的力量也無法打敗我。”

“你怎麼知道...你是來替他們報仇的嗎？”

“不，你不是我的工作。”星史郎舉起右手，“只是單純因為我比你強很多而已。”

禁錮術解除的瞬間，怨靈還來不及說些什麼就變成一片片的黑色櫻花瓣，消失在空氣中，星史郎拿出熄煙袋把煙熄了。

啊，忘了問它會不會使用讓人失憶的招數....不過，昴流應該不會被這種等級的得手才對。

最終事情仍未解決，可以說是白跑一趟，且嚴格來說，就算昴流沒有在騙他，但也有被‘誰’下了暗示的可能性，一但觸及關鍵詞.....。

星史郎往下瞥了一眼，剛剛的怨靈說強不強，但也不算太弱，他的西裝下擺似乎沾到了它的碎片，些微的‘憤怒’和‘不甘心’的氣味依附到上面，看來他損失一件西裝外套了。


	4. 第四章

“晚餐是要吃什麼？這是要煮火鍋嗎？”

駕駛座上的男人隨口應了一聲，昴流偷偷瞥了一眼，後照鏡裡面的人還是一樣面無表情，自從回來後就一直這個樣子，連微笑都懶得掛上了。

“...星史郎先生是去做什麼了？”

“一點小事而已，沒什麼。”

話題快速死亡。

雖然他也不是非得聊天，但他更不想因此發脾氣，在莫名其秒的狀況下進入冷戰狀態。

昴流因無力感身子滑下一點，他望向車窗外，人行道上人很多，人們趁著好天氣出來享受假期，有帶著年幼子女的家長、出來約會的年輕情侶、打鬧的學生...

“對了，我現在幾歲？我是在念書還是已經在工作了？”

星史郎看向旁邊的人，突然坐正的青年微笑著但嘴角有點僵硬，如果不予以理會，估計撐不了幾秒笑容就會垮掉。

“你應該是二十一歲了....我想你應該沒繼續上學，或是你時常翹課。但是我知道你有兼職，猜猜看？”

昴流眨眨眼，沒想到星史郎突然就改變態度，使他收到不少回覆。

“嗯...爭吵後我雖然常跑出去但都會回來。”助手座上的人撿出星史郎為數不多告訴他的事情，思維開始發散。“還有什麼...我家人不喜歡你？”

下一個燈號已轉紅燈，星史郎讓車子平穩的減速至完全靜止。

“該不會...我兼職是賺很少的超商店員，然後被你包養著？”

“我才不會白養一個不常來暖床的人。”

“呃，我不常去嗎？”昴流很順的回完才注意到自己說了什麼，他裝作淡定的轉頭去數外面人行道旁邊到底有幾顆樹，盡力忽略男人的輕笑聲。

星史郎瞥了一眼昴流，他現在只能看到青年溫順貼合脖頸的後髮，夕陽的餘暉挑染在上面，修長的手指正小力地捏著橫在胸前的安全帶。

“你確定你想知道過去的自己是誰嗎？”

“...怎麼會不想。”

“就算想不起來我也不會把你趕出去的喔。”

青年整個人抖了一下，張了張嘴試圖反駁些什麼，但最終什麼話也說不出來。

//

晚餐星史郎確實弄了火鍋。

“湯底有現成的真是太方便了。”星史郎幫昴流夾了一筷子剛涮好的肉片，“這樣就算是昴流君一個人住也可以輕鬆搞定吧？”

“誒？嗯...謝謝。“與輕鬆自在的男人相比，昴流就沒有那麼放鬆了，不僅在車上的問題他沒能回答，現在星史郎怎麼意有所指的要他自己住...昴流嘆了口氣。

“怎麼了嗎？”星史郎的聲音響起，這低沉的嗓音太溫柔、太具有欺騙性了，但正因為如此反差，昴流也無法忘記這個人曾用提防的眼神看著他、冷漠的那一面。

“沒什麼，火鍋很好吃。”他勉力的笑了笑，低頭躲避星史郎晃眼的笑容。

“那是我的榮幸。”星史郎看著昴流努力的扒飯往嘴裡送、努力的在閃躲他，他收起表情，“對了，你把它落在我車上。”

出門前發現的照片被放到眼前，昴流拿起來時發現星史郎用一種探究的視線盯著自己，像是在觀察他的反應，昴流感覺頭有點疼。

“星史郎先生知道它？”一手扶著額頭，青年勉強的抬眼詢問。

“我可沒老到開始記不住事。”男人沒好氣的聳聳肩，“這是你十六歲那年我們一起拍的，不是嗎？”

昴流用手指滑過照片上幾乎長得完全一樣的兩人。

“她叫什麼？是我的...誰？”

“你想知道嗎？連在車上的謎題一起？”

“...可以嗎？”

有氣無力的聲音飄在空中，在星史郎耳裡就是很沒底氣的樣子。

“不用這麼低姿態，我從來就沒有給你任何限制，而且對現在的你來說我跟陌生人沒什麼兩樣吧？你想離開的話跟以前一樣隨時都可以走，不過記得幫我帶上門。”

怎麼會變成這樣？昴流覺得頭更疼了，像是要炸了一下。

“不是。”青年艱難的站起身，一手扶著桌子邊緣想走到星史郎面前，他知道他被誤解了，他著急的想要說的更好、更清楚。

“我沒有要...”

身體在下個瞬間不聽使喚，等桌角逼近眼前時他才發覺是自己正在向前倒下。

在千鈞一髮之際桌子被大力推開，火鍋的湯料滑出鍋子邊緣、灑落在地板上，同時昴流摔進星史郎懷裡。

/完了，我做了什麼？/

鍋子和桌子發出的煩躁聲音彷彿立體音效般充斥著整個空間，不斷迴響。昴流想指揮自己站好，但脹痛的腦袋持續空轉著，結果不但沒站穩反而還踢到了星史郎幾腳。

“別動。”

不管星史郎喊了幾次，昴流都沒有理睬他，他空出一隻手強硬地摸上對方的額頭，有點燙。

昴流像是犯了錯想逃跑的孩童般在他懷裡胡亂掙扎，眼看快要抓不住的星史郎只好直接把昴流抱起來，壓倒在沙發上。

“昴流君，停下來。”

星史郎掌心貼上青年潮紅的臉頰，看似是在輕撫，實則用了一點力量去安定對方的精神狀態。

昴流頓時停下動作，驚恐的神情也一併殘留在臉上。

“我......”發生了什麼？像是覆蓋的一層霧突然被撥開，他腦子現在清明不少。

“你感冒了。”男人把昴流拉起來，推進房間，“去睡覺。”

\-------

清理完餐廳還順便沖了個澡的星史郎回他房間，發現他犯了個錯誤，他把人推到自己房間了，昴流正不知所措的靠著牆站。

習慣真是可怕...星史郎扶額。

“抱歉我搞錯了，回去你房間吧。”

昴流縮了一下身子讓星史郎通過，他眼巴巴的看著對方去整理床鋪，剛從浴室出來的男人周圍是溫暖的香精味道，讓人腦袋發昏。

他搖搖晃晃的走過去。

“不可以跟你睡嗎？”昴流把臉頰貼上對方的背，鼻子輕嗅著沐浴乳的香味，這跟他昨天用的是同一款嗎？“我們是戀人吧？我想睡覺。”

自己肯定燒暈了，說出來的話亂七八糟的，昴流懊惱的放任自己，他從後面摟住星史郎的腰，把整個身子都掛到人家身上。

“現在不適合一起睡覺。”星史郎沒好氣的把病號拉開，“你都意識不清了。”

被拒絕的昴流呆站了幾秒，在星史郎打算要把人帶出去時，青年一溜煙地躺到眼前的床鋪上去，喬了個舒服的姿勢盯著房間主人瞧。

“好吧，希望明天醒來我不會感冒。”

星史郎一上床，昴流馬上靠過來跟他貼在一起，手腳不安分的纏上來，穿過浴袍的空隙煽動他。

“乖乖睡覺，等你意識清醒一點再說。”

星史郎把昴流壓制住，死死按住對方亂動的雙手，直到懷裡的人呼吸聲變得綿長他才闔眼。


	5. 第五章

昴流在溫暖的被窩裡醒來，頭還是有點脹，他皺著眉頭翻了個身，改用後背貼著暖源。

縱使眼皮還依然頑固地緊閉，但呼吸頻率的改變就透露出人已經醒了的事實，星史郎安靜的任憑昴流在他懷裡動來動去，他八成被當一堵牆了，昴流不僅隨便就把背後給他還很自在的在給自己找個舒服的位置...看來是打算繼續賴床。

星史郎輕輕的把手碰上昴流的額頭，沒昨天那麼燙了，跟一個病號打交道很麻煩，更何況是一顆未爆彈般的病患，在搞懂昴流失憶的原因前，最好不要輕舉妄動刺激到他。

在星史郎收回手後，昴流又轉回來面對他，不同的是：這次眼睛微睜著。

“夢？星史郎先生為什麼在我房間？”一臉迷茫的青年眨眨眼。

“因為這裡是我的房間。”星史郎好笑的看著昴流從呆滯變成一臉不可置信的表情。

“什...”

“你說要一起睡的。”男人下了床決定去做早餐，在穿拖鞋時他轉過頭，昴流正一臉疑惑的盯著他看。

“喔對了，記得先洗澡，昨天的事不用太介意。”

模稜兩可的說法成功造成一點誤會。

//

昴流把花灑打開，開始清洗，那種事之後...還是別沖涼了，他稍微調高水溫。

可是，為什麼我沒有任何印象？

在溫暖的水流中，昴流閉上眼睛回想。

星史郎幫助他平靜下來，然後他在房間裡等.....

青年的臉瞬間升溫，他想起自己還主動去抱著人家、要求一起睡覺。

真是太大膽了。

不過他們原本就是那樣的關係，所以星史郎答應了也不無可能，就是不記得過程有點不合理，難不成他全程在睡覺嗎？

縱使對自己昨晚的脫韁行為感到很無奈，但該做的還是得做，冷靜下來後昴流往後面摸過去。

向下探的手指在半空中僵住。

能直接伸進去挖嗎？還是要往裡面沖點水先來潤滑一下？

在一番糾結之後青年把一隻腳踩上浴缸邊緣，左手扒住一邊的臀部，正當他把右手伸向花灑時----

“昴流君？”

// 

星史郎剛出聲，浴室裡就傳來砰的一聲，他又敲了兩下門。

“怎麼了？你摔倒了嗎？”

“不，我...”昴流側躺在地板，他想爬起身，但沒想到剛剛摔的比他意料的還重，只要一施力身體著地的部分都會刺痛，他單手撐地試了幾次也無法撐起來上半身。

“我可以進去嗎？”

“等等！我還沒，嘶...！”

大概是他的痛呼太大聲，星史郎還是把門打開了。

門先是開了點小縫，星史郎確認好昴流的位置之後才推開門走進來。昴流尷尬的縮起身子，把腿併攏，不過既然人都進來了，他也不可能再拒絕星史郎的幫助，他忍著痛不吭一聲的讓男人扶他起來，浴巾披落下來，遮住了濕透的髮和赤裸的身體，對方拿了點紙巾小心地擦乾他臉上的水珠。

“抱歉，剛剛是嚇到你了嗎？”星史郎把紙巾扔進垃圾桶裡，開始幫青年擦頭髮。“有哪裡傷到嗎？”

“.......”

“身體，你自己擦嗎？”星史郎停下手看著昴流。

拖延也還是終得面對。

“事實上，我才剛要清理，星史郎先生可以先出去外面嗎？”青年垂著頭悶悶的說。

“清理？是有哪裡弄髒了？”

“啊，我意思不是嫌它髒所以要清掉....只是那個留在裡面有點...”昴流皺起眉，為什麼他們要討論這個。“而且剛剛你也叫我洗澡的...”

青年的聲音在最後聽起來有點委屈的意味，星史郎重新想了一下，終於發覺哪裡出了問題。

“我們昨天沒有做，你剛剛有洗澡的話就可以出來了。”

昴流的腦袋頓時充滿了問號。

“....為什麼沒有？”他把身上的浴巾拉緊，“我記得你是答應了。”

青年在一種矛盾的情緒中，雖然現在不會發生那種事情很自然，但是對於星史郎拒絕了‘現在的自己’又有種失落感。

以前的他一定很喜歡這個人，現在的自己明明一無所知，但為什麼被疏遠會感到難受，有互動會感到愉快...坦白說，他甚至想念剛剛星史郎幫他擦頭髮的感覺。

“我想你忘了一些事，過來。”

星史郎呼出一口氣，走回房間，青年則像是在生悶氣般一言不發的跟著。

“你記得我最後說了什麼嗎？”

青年搖搖頭。

“我只記得我爬上了床，之後你也...”

“好吧，我最後說的是等你意識清醒再‘睡覺’。”

聞言，昴流覺得很尷尬，他應該穿好衣服再來談論這類話題。

“而且我記得昨天的事還沒說完。”

“....我的兼職和照片？”

“正確，但是不是現在說。”星史郎走出去拿回來一台吹風機，他指指床，“過來坐在這。”

//

原本白皙的耳朵被科技產品的熱氣薰的發紅，星史郎隨手捏了一把，眼前人小幅度地抖了下，像個小動物一樣，下意識想跑但又忍住不動的反應。

“剛剛沒受傷吧？”

昴流搖搖頭。

“昨天晚飯沒能吃完...餓嗎？”

昴流又再次搖頭，小聲地說了個對不起。

“沒注意到你身體狀況還帶你出門是我的錯。”星史郎用手再次測了下昴流的額溫。“好像比早上燙，看來是太晚讓你擦乾...”

星史郎突然收聲，關掉吹風機，因為昴流拉著他的手往下幾公分，現正用嘴唇輕輕蹭著他的手指。

“星史郎先生。”

像是在喃喃自語般，昴流小聲地道，呼出的氣息拂過了被他握在手裡的指尖。接著他親吻男人的手指，途中本來想把對方手指放進嘴裡吸吮，但嘴長了幾次就是沒敢做，最後只有伸出舌頭輕舔了幾下。

昴流做完他所記得的邀請方式，然後壓下羞恥心和不安開口。

“那現在可以了嗎？我意識是清醒的。”


	6. 第六章（R18注意）

昴流微低下頭，他的後頸被身後的人輕撫著，但因為浴巾蓋著所以星史郎的手滑到肩膀便停下來，就這樣來回幾次之後，手掌改往前面探索過去，刻意地在胸前的凸起和腰腹間的凹陷徘徊、搓揉。

“星...唔！”

青年開口時男人便突然往他後頸咬了下，力道很輕，幾乎沒有留下牙痕，唯有感到一點刺刺的感覺。

“你燒還沒全退吧？也許做完會更嚴重喔？”

雖然男人口中說著像是勸退的話語，但是手變本加厲的往下伸去，到腹股溝的位置遊走著。

一聲喘息從昴流口中逸出。

在發燒和慾望的影響下身體變得很熱，從心口到後腦勺以及被撫摸著的地方，都像是要炸開一樣，昴流動了下肩膀，披著的浴巾滑落。 

雖然星史郎僅僅只是給予輕撫，但他確實被挑起了慾望，現在有種像是喝醉般暈呼呼的感覺。

星史郎順著剛露出的脊椎往下摸過去，他沒錯過在昴流的喘息聲中短暫出現的呻吟。

“你好像變得比較敏感呢，還是說是之前的你把全部都忍了下來？”

青年搖搖頭，大概是想表示他也不清楚。

向失憶者詢問過去的事是徒勞的，不過星史郎就只是想要‘問’，答案其實怎樣都好，得不到也無所謂。他把浴巾扔到一旁，讓昴流趴下來，扶住腰開始擴張。

昴流抱著他的枕頭，像是逃避一樣頭都埋了進去，星史郎見狀便刻意用另一隻手使勁握住對方。

“呃。”

昴流發現了一件不怎麼重要的新情報：他一定沒怎麼碰過自己。不光被碰到就緊張得半死，那裡還很捧場，被搓揉幾下就馬上起反應。

星史郎撫慰著手裡的器官，開拓後面的手也沒停下，他塞入第二指攪動，等裡面漸漸變得放鬆後星史郎抽回手指，把人翻倒在床上，他們面對面對視著，祖母綠的眼睛此時正微閤著，眼角被慾望侵蝕得泛紅。

微失神的表情很好的取悅了男人，他加快手上的動作，但就在昴流快要達到頂點時手鬆開，青年難耐的扭動著腰，在自己的喘息聲中，他猶豫的把手往下探去想尋求解放。

“等一下。”

星史郎把昴流的手壓到一旁，俯身給予一些安撫似的吻，等到青年逐漸平靜下來時，伸手抬起臀部，把自己放進去。

突然被侵入，昴流反射性的想大叫出聲，但因為星史郎仍用吻堵著他，所以他只能發出意義不明的嗚嗚聲。

直到全部都進去後，星史郎才放開青年被壓到通紅的手碗。

“你燒的有點嚴重。”男人小幅度的抽送幾下，“裡面很熱。”

昴流吞了口口水，對方的額頭有些許汗水滲出，看來是真的，不過他只感覺自己被塞滿，讓他完全不敢動，連呼吸都小心。

“那我要開始了。”

昴流應了一聲隨即摀住自己微張的嘴，星史郎駕輕就熟的直接集中攻擊裡面的某個地方，原本已經平靜下來的器官又有了反應，昴流滿臉通紅的閉上眼睛當一隻鴕鳥，沒看到就等於沒發生。

“腿，張開點。”星史郎退了出來。

昴流睜開眼睛，猶豫著，但嚐到甜頭的身體卻很順從的對男人打開。

忽視掉昴流臉上的困窘，星史郎再次進入到這熟悉的地方，他往那個點重重撞了幾下，讓身下的人無暇感到羞恥，只能呻吟著宣洩快感。

“嗚...”

昴流用手臂支撐身體，讓重心集中在上半身，全身燙的像是要溶化一般，雙腿不知何時夾上對方的腰，性愛遠比他預想的要失控----

他們不同步的呼吸聲和諧的交雜在一起。

\-----但比預想的還要更愉快。

//

“短時間洗了兩次澡的感覺如何？”

本想坐到星史郎旁邊的青年頓了一下，整平他新套上的衣服。

“有點...累。”

他最後選擇了離星史郎一格的沙發坐下。

明明在床上時感覺兩人心理距離拉近不少，結果只是他在一廂情願嗎？這個溝比他想的還要寬，星史郎不想他靠近。

但他又走不開。

微濕的毛巾搭在肩上，昴流把雜亂的想法全部推到一邊。

“星史郎先生，我想知道之前說的...”

“嗯，我也正想說。”星史郎再次拿出那張照片遞給他，“好好收著吧。”

“謝謝---”昴流接過照片。

“再弄丟就可能再也見不到了，畢竟死去之人無法再一起照相了。”男人的話讓昴流手停頓了一下。

“你在說什麼...”

“她是你姐姐---北都。”

這個名字像是鑰匙，唸出它的同時那一年的事情會像碎片一樣佈滿腦海，不管是昴流和星史郎都一樣，只是昴流伴隨著痛苦，而星史郎會想到北都對他下的咒。

那個昴流不知道的事情。

雙生姐姐的名字是否會成為昴流記憶恢復的關鍵字呢？

距離他不到兩公尺的青年細細的看著照片，星史郎警戒的盯著，早在昴流洗澡時星史郎就悄悄布下幾張符紙，隨時準備好接下任何咒術的攻擊。

“為什麼...”

昴流的聲音顫抖著，“心臟很痛。”他手覆上自己心口的位置，“可是，我卻什麼都想不起來。”

“勿思念逝去的人，這會束縛他們的靈魂。”星史郎淡淡的說道，“我想以前的你應該聽過這句話。”

青年沒說話，手指反覆摸著照片，漫無目的的。

“我....”毛巾隨著起身的動作落在地上，“是誰？”

星史郎從口袋中拿出煙盒，點火，在白茫中瞇眼。

男人在煙霧中顯得虛幻，昴流眨眨眼睛，彷彿這樣他可以看得更真切。

“你和我一樣。”星史郎勾起嘴角。

“....陰陽師？”

“對，而且還是死對頭，我殺了你姐姐，但是你說你依舊愛著我。”

“什麼？等等，你殺了我姐姐是---”

“昴流君，你覺得我說的這些是真的嗎？一般人怎麼可能還會繼續愛著仇人呢？”

反問的語氣有些不屑和憤怒，星史郎知道現在排山倒海的情報正淹沒著他的宿敵，他現在正在把對方弄進一個迷宮中，就像之前昴流做出一些讓他迷惑的事一樣。

“所以，剛剛這些是騙我的？”

星史郎意味深長的看了昴流一眼，他把僅吸幾口的煙熄了，只有把他弄進迷宮的人才能把他弄出來，對現在一無所知的青年發脾氣也無濟於事。

“到陰陽師那句我保證是真的。”

就算退一萬步來說好了，昴流就算如他所說真的愛著自己，對他的恨也一定遠大於愛。

星史郎不在乎昴流是否恨著他，只是這樣的同居遊戲也玩太久了，在一直反覆又沒有‘結果’的生活中，他對時不時緊繃的自己感到疲憊，對總會回到身邊的昴流感到習慣......

“你愛我嗎？”昴流開口，聲音出乎他自己意料的平穩又鎮定，“以前的我跟你說過「我愛你」，那星史郎先生對‘昴流’是什麼感覺呢？”

“這很難說...我只知道我不討厭。”

昴流呆呆的看著星史郎邊說邊站起來，伸出手把他拉近，接著嘴唇被輕擦過。

“那你感覺如何？”

剛滑過嘴角的吻此時流連在頸部附近，青年猶豫了一下，最後還是摟上對方的肩，臉貼著髮，面對這狡猾的回答他毫無辦法。

“我還挺喜歡的....”


	7. 第七章

無聲的房間，書桌上的檯燈亮著，暗黃色的燈光下是凌亂的字跡，在筆記本中間有個大圓圈，裡面寫著兩字－－‘失憶’，快速且帶有力道的筆觸說明了下筆人的情緒。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

他下了車，跟著長排的隊伍前進，這裡的人穿著不菲甚至有些炫耀的意味，他們用對話來展示自身身價以及分享情報和流言。

沒有攜伴同行又安靜的男人在隊伍中就顯得有點格格不入，周圍的人們也對他感到疑惑，有些甚至懷疑他是記者想要混進來挖新聞，但當男人對門衛出示邀請函，眾人便對他失去興趣。

在宴會主角出現前，大家三三兩兩的聚在一起聊天，但男人始終獨自一人待在角落裡，中途也有好奇的人來向他搭話，但是他始終禮貌且疏離的應對，拿熱臉貼冷屁股的感覺實在很尷尬，所以靠過來的人都很快的摸摸鼻子找其他人去了。

直到一名女子來到會場，男人才首次把注意力放到一個人身上。

女子是等所有人都抵達後才從一間房間走出來，不難猜出這場聚會就是為了她辦的。

“謝謝大家來參加我的生日派對，但不好意思，我等下要先行離開，想繼續享用餐點的來賓可以留下來。”

備受矚目的女子是外務大臣的掌上明珠，雖然她父親對她是有求必應，但在戀愛上卻管的很緊，不巧的是，他女兒是個有主見且同他一樣頑固的類型。

最近在政要界最大的花邊新聞就是他們父女之間關於戀愛自由的角力。

與主動湊上來拉關係的賓客適度的寒暄後，臉上一直掛著笑容的女子朝站在角落的男人走過去，男人向她敬酒，女子回敬之後，他們攀談起來。

簡單的動作引起會場來賓一陣陣漣漪。

他是誰？

但交頭接耳的群眾不久後便發現在場人士似乎沒有人認識這一位男士，看著相談甚歡的兩人約莫幾分鐘，大家漸漸失去興趣時，但此時宴會主角伸出手。

因為身高的關係，她只能搭上男人的肩膀，墊起腳湊近對方耳邊，從旁人看是十分曖昧的姿勢，此舉又把賓客們的目光抓回來。

沉浸在虛偽社交場合中的大家沒注意到在會場外有個人，透過窗戶同他們一起看著這一幕。

“可以的話，我希望是用比較低調的東西來交換。”男人配合的微低下頭。

“沒辦法，我需要有人來幫我把傳聞傳到父親那裡。緋聞對象就你挺適合，查出你是誰後，我父親一定會震怒到拍桌子，呵呵。”在一些品頭論足的聲音中，她勾起嘴角，“但他又不會對你怎麼樣，而周圍的人也不知道你是誰，在我看來是場划算的交易。”

“當然，我相信外務大臣的千金的判讀，您的才智和情報能力完全不遜於您父親，甚至青出於藍。”

“就算奉承我，我也不會給更多你想知道的喔。”她打趣道，見暗殺者沒什麼反應，只是靜靜地等她下一句話，女子壓低聲音，“怎麼覺得你比我想的還著急，那麼來進行交易吧……”女子的手虛環住男人的頸部，但在其他人看來彷彿在擁抱一般。

看似親密的舉動為傳言增加可信度，宴會來賓宛如見到獵物的鬣狗般騷動著。

“傳聞不是說她喜歡一名窮學生的嗎？還和她父親大吵一架……”

“我看她只是喜歡到處拈花惹草吧？還好這次是私密邀請，不然記者混進來就……。”

聽完情報後的星史郎瞄了眼嘰嘰喳喳討論起來的賓客，不知為何腦海中閃過昴流坐在沙發上的摸樣，安靜的青年會在他進門時溫和的說聲歡迎回來。

也許他應該不要在這裡花太多時間。

拉開距離的女子突然拿酒杯輕碰了一下他的，他們眼神沒接觸對方，看起來比陌生人還陌生，但是傳言已發酵，沒人在意這幾秒的真實。

“話說，上周有通電話到我這邊來，劈頭就問說:你知道櫻塚護嗎？對方隱藏了來電號碼，但是我的私人號碼應該沒有公開才是，你有什麼想法嗎？”

“我不清楚又有誰對我感興趣了，您也無需理會這樣的無聊人士。”

“放心，我沒說什麼，對這種無禮的傢伙直接掛電話就好。”女子輕笑一聲，走回會場中心簡單的說了一些結語，賓客看主角要走了也意興闌珊，很多人略略整理一下儀容便要隨之離去。

星史郎心不在焉的看著交易對象離開，人與人之間相處差不多就是這樣，包含在真實中的謊言，藏在假象中的真正目的，沒有人可以全部分的清，也沒有幾個人真正想去分清，有時候說謊者也會對自己的謊言深信不疑，公義之士也會去捍衛虛假的正義，大部分人都走在自私自利的道路上，開心的走向毀滅－－－

話說回來，那時昴流說的他喜歡東京的理由又是什麼呢？

舉著托盤的侍者感到有點疑惑，客人拿著空酒杯的手停在半空，就在盤子正上方，遲遲不落的手像是棋手在落子前猶豫一般，但在他要出聲詢問之前，男人已鬆開手，他感覺到手上的托盤多了一份重量後便乖乖走開了。

星史郎在心裡無所謂的聳聳肩，當初沒問而現在的昴流已經失憶了……他現在比較在意的是，為什麼從剛剛起自己會一直想到昴流，這可能是某種預感在警告他。

走向大門的人有些好奇的瞥一眼這位謎團人物，而有些人想來和他攀談套情報，對此，男人不由分說的表示自己有要事，冷漠的微笑讓那些人放棄死纏爛打。

對於剛剛的事有人把它當談資，有人會當真，也有人會去當傳話人，無論如何，他完成了工作也拿到他想要的了。

於是作為演出者的男人跟著大部分觀眾一起散場。


	8. 第八章（R18）

燈光沒開，但不代表沒人在，他可以感覺到昴流的氣息。

但是為什麼？如果已經休息的話昴流也會把客廳的燈打開，不尋常的狀況。

星史郎輕手輕腳的把鞋子放好，難不成...昴流的記憶突然恢復了？變回‘皇昴流’的青年也許決定要劃下句點。腦海中浮現眼神銳利而決絕的青年捏著符躲在暗處，屏息著準備對他發動攻擊的樣子。

男人勾起嘴角，雖然這只是個假設，但確實目前為止他們之間仍沒有過像樣的戰鬥，如果青年決定要認真復仇的話，那他也可以順便看看到底他們之間誰比較強，但是如果一方是因為中埋伏而死的話就沒辦法客觀的比較了，換言之，他得提高一點警戒。

星史郎不急不徐的走進客廳，在少許時間緩衝後，他剩下的那隻眼睛已經能掌握到物體的大致輪廓了。

沒有人影，在房間？

正當星史郎準備走向昴流的房間時，有隻手從他身後搭上他肩膀。

他低估了對方。

星史郎快速的轉過身，結果還沒能看清楚什麼，後腦杓就被強硬的一把扣住，在他能做出反應之前，青年就吻了上來，從他臉頰一路找尋到唇角...昴流急躁而粗魯的觸碰著他，在黑暗中星史郎嚐到一絲血腥味，混亂的狀況一時沒法分辨是誰被磕到了，也許兩人都有？

嚴格講，這跟吻什麼的可沾不上邊，也許說是‘啃咬’還比較合適。

明明之前可以隱蔽到的連身為暗殺者的櫻塚護都沒有察覺到，而現在昴流急迫的接近他，衣物和空氣的摩擦聲充斥整個空間，有些顫抖的雙唇接觸他一下之後就分開，然後再次靠上來，熱情得像是前面埋伏時累積了太多的冷靜，需要一口氣平衡過來一般。

“停下來。”星史郎想拉住昴流，但被躲開了，不過對方倒是真的聽話的停下來。

青年在黑暗中看著星史郎，眼睛像是在無聲的說著什麼。

“你這是想做什麼？”

星史郎走回客廳想把燈打開，縱使背對著昴流，他的注意力也沒有完全移走。

身後傳來一些細碎的聲音，星史郎停下腳步回頭看了一眼，他改變主意了。

男人改走到落地窗前，把窗簾拉開，讓大片的月光和點點星光灑進來，自然的光沒有改變原本的冷色調但提高了房間的亮度。

當星史郎轉回來時，昴流任憑脫下來的褲子滑到地上，抬起頭，他們四目相對著。

“上衣不脫嗎？”

“……”

月光比想像中的還亮，昴流將衣服下襬向下拉些，看著星史郎坐到沙發上，在對方充滿笑意的注視下他悶不吭聲地跟了過去。

昴流猶豫了一下才跨坐到對方身上，他們之間的距離再次拉近，可以感覺到彼此的呼吸，他為了平衡手輕搭上男人的肩膀。

就在星史郎把自己的領帶拉鬆的時候，他清楚的看到昴流像是突然想起什麼，臉色蒼白，但接著昴流像是頭被激怒的野獸，奮不顧身的吻過來，似乎特別想刻上什麼記號，專挑著他衣服領子蓋不到的地方吻著，直到滿意了才離開。

接著青年伸手進去他的襯衫裡，快速地輕撫過每一寸肌膚，不以調情為目的，比較像是在確認什麼，急切的手最後摸上褲頭。

有些涼的手指捏著拉鍊頭，捏得死緊，但就是停在這裡，糾結的情緒明顯的散發出來，任誰都能輕易地從中讀出緊張、自我懷疑-----

“要結束嗎？”

平直的問句給名為昴流的小車子踩了油門。

手拉下拉鍊，握住對方微微起反應的性器，昴流抬起自己的臀部坐下去，在成功把它的前端放進去一點之後，原本扶著它的手指向上移，撐開洞口，讓性器慢慢塞滿自己。

昴流全程低著頭，從他上面完全看不到表情，不過星史郎比較在意其他事。

“你...已經做好擴張和潤滑了？”

多麼有趣。

老實說，星史郎無法想像昴流會幫自己做這種事，連畫面都想像不出來，他打從心底覺得不可能，但昴流能那麼快的把全部放進去，包圍他的內壁也很濕熱，這都證明青年一定費了一番時間準備...沒看到現場感覺有點可惜。

“你是怎麼做的？花了多久時間？”

“不要再...問了。”

昴流惱怒的瞥了一眼星史郎，趕在男人繼續捉弄他之前，他開始動作。

最初十分生澀，前幾次抽插都只有讓自己感到疼痛，微微顫抖的青年把頭靠在對方肩膀上休息，等緩過來才繼續下一次的動作。

在不知道幾次的嘗試之後，那種奇妙的感覺終於湧上來，身體忍不住開始漸漸加快速度。

“幫我。”

昴流抬頭看向星史郎，他的急躁組成簡短的語句，但他尚有一絲清明的眼神顯示他很清楚自己在做什麼，雖然已在失控邊緣搖搖欲墜。

星史郎笑著迎接昴流的視線，伸出手握住他。

像是被黏住般，昴流死死看著星史郎的臉，男人除了手以外其餘完全沒有動作，但琥珀色的眼睛彷彿會發光一樣，昴流可以清楚的感覺到他在用充滿侵略性的目光，在黑暗中占有他的一切。

昴流首先感到的是恐懼，但隨之而來的滿足和興奮馬上把他推上頂點，暴露在對方直白的注視下，彷彿靈魂也被看得一清二楚，滾燙的火焰流遍全身。

昴流目光如炬的看向星史郎的頸部，那邊有他剛剛放任自己的私慾的一種宣示，這一定會給星史郎添麻煩，但他不會後悔，甚至希望這些痕跡永遠不會消失，他一定瘋了。

青年更加賣力的晃動身子，讓體內的硬物不斷去頂弄到他最舒服的地方，前後都被夾擊著，就連一直努力想壓抑的呻吟聲都擅自跑了出來

不過心底有個聲音說著:現在這個也無所謂了吧？

在快感的折磨中，昴流劇烈顫抖著釋放了，他癱軟在星史郎懷裡，在全身都放鬆下來之後，他才注意到自己的臉頰濕潤，是在哪時候他哭了？昴流快速的往臉上抹一把。

像是剛坐完雲霄飛車一樣，激情隨著血液退了回去，與先前的刺激對比現在空虛得令昴流恐懼，尤其當星史郎退出去時他感覺更冷了。

縱使四肢乏力昴流還是用力的抱住了面前的人，試圖用對方的存在來溫暖自己。

星史郎抽了張面紙擦去他們身上的污痕，伸手撫摸著今天情緒十分異常的青年的髮，正當他在考慮是否要開口詢問時，他懷裡的人先發出聲音，要不是現在周圍都安靜，他肯定會錯過這如細蚊般的呢喃。

“我是你的什麼呢？我們到底是什麼關係....”

順著青年黑髮的手頓了一下，有什麼詞可以準確的說明他們嗎？男人露出一絲疑惑的表情，經過幾年他們關係有改變嗎？

“你是獵物---”

“那你是獵人嗎？”

男人的手覆上昴流的雙眼，青年輕顫的眼睫毛時不時刷到他掌心，因緊張而稍微加速的吐息。在一段沉默後，他低下頭在昴流耳邊開口，青年收緊手臂，闔上眼睛。


	9. 第九章

身體像是漂浮在空中，溫暖又軟綿綿的空氣讓他想沉沉睡去，但是前方有點吵雜，勉為其難睜開眼後，青年臉色一瞬間刷白，昨晚看到的場景又再次出現在他眼前。

年輕好看的女子微笑著走向男人，他們在互相敬酒之後隨意的交談，然後就是……昴流閉上眼，雖然在旁人眼裡可能他們就只是莫名奇妙的曖昧吧，他的直覺也告訴他星史郎和那個人是毫無關係的，但他當下的感覺還是複雜。

不安全感和小小的嫉妒心讓他昨天主動去促成那場－－－帶有一點自我毀滅意圖的性愛，再次睜開眼，周圍已變回一片空白的寂靜空間。

昴流原本想原地待著，但是從遠方傳來若有似無的笑聲，那道聲音好像還呼喊了他的名字，這次的夢大有改變……他尋聲走去。

沒走多久周圍突然憑空出現一堆鏡子，它們擺放凌亂的包圍他，而吸引著他的聲音在鏡子出現之時戛然而止，昴流神經自然地繃緊，他安靜的等了一會，什麼事也沒發生，但這詭異的安靜才更讓昴流感覺不舒服。

青年慢慢地離開鏡子堆中，一步又一步，鏡子間的間距正好是一個人寬，他小心地側身經過，終於他踏出最後一步，此時突然‘哐’地一聲，全部鏡子的鏡面破碎，而刺痛感從腳底下傳來。

在踏出剛剛那步時鞋子消失了，他變成赤腳，毫無保護的右腳正踩著一堆碎片，而鮮血正以他腳掌為中心像蜘蛛網一樣漫出，他忍著痛抬起腳，玻璃碎片凌亂的插在皮肉中。

然後從離他最近的鏡子裡傳來動靜，鏡面像水面一樣波動，有一個小男孩在鏡子中，他站在櫻花樹前，紅色的雨點伴隨櫻花瓣落下，有幾滴滴落到男孩稚嫩的臉上，白皙的皮膚對比著紅艷的血液，讓畫面有些不真實，然後有一個人出現在男孩眼前……畫面像是斷訊一樣突然沒了。

昴流很想離開這裡，但是右腳沒辦法著地，雖然是夢境但是痛感卻十分真實，在他開始焦急時左前方的鏡子也開始播放跟剛剛看到的一樣的內容，櫻樹、小男孩、紅色……

不過不同的是，那個人影出現時，突然有人從身後搭上他的肩膀。

青年猛地醒過來，留了一身冷汗。

他在星史郎的床上，縮在男人的懷裡。

/也太會挑時機……/昴流心有餘悸的瞄了一眼搭在他肩上的手。

視線順著手臂往上，襯衫衣領附近有他昨天留下的痕跡，在昴流食指撫上去之前，男人動了一下把他嚇停了。

青年不發出聲音地離開床，回去自己房間沖澡洗漱。

在他離開幾秒後，星史郎睜開眼。

他被昴流的囈語吵醒，隨手想把人攬的更緊，結果沒想到吵醒了人家。

聽著隱約傳來的水聲，男人在晨光中點煙，左手指間輕夾著一張前幾天來的傳真，或是說邀請函。

自從他說出‘陰陽師’和‘北都’那天起，他也就沒有顧忌的請昴流幫忙整理傳真，紙上有畫著正五芒星的分一堆，沒有的分另一堆。

基本上給昴流的十分少，畢竟皇家對他充滿警惕，重要的工作反而不會進來，而會來的小委託簡單到放著不管昴流家族那邊又會自行處理掉。

所以就算昴流失憶無法處理委託，他家族大概也只會以為最近少主十分‘忙’……他們肯定恨死他了，星史郎嘴角彎起玩味的弧度。

總之，他懷疑昴流看到了這張給他的邀請函，也許是因為這樣那時他才頻繁地想到昴流。如此一來也可以解釋為什麼昨天如此反常……

星史郎鬆開手指，邀請函在空中化成塵埃。

－－－－－

星史郎走出房間，昴流坐在餐桌前，完美的融入在這空間中，跟第一天早上可以說是天差地遠，桌上一壺咖啡、一瓶牛奶、兩個杯子，連報紙也從隔壁太太那裡拿回來了。

他們互道早安。

男人給自己倒一杯咖啡，給同居人倒了一杯牛奶，然後走去廚房。

不一會，昴流聽見油在鍋中翻騰的聲音，他望向陽台欄杆，那邊比最初他看的時候多了兩三隻麻雀。

當外面的麻雀們終於集結完畢，開始嘰嘰喳喳的聊天時，星史郎拿著餐盤回來了，當把屬於昴流的那一份放到他面前時，他們再次對上眼－－－或是說星史郎決定迎向來自青年的注視。

“你可以說說陰陽術是怎麼回事嗎？”

男人瞳孔縮小了一下，應該是有點出乎意料他會這樣毫無鋪陳的提出來吧。但是經過昨日，他變得更加‘主動’在互動上，而且他早已做好會被拒絕的心理準備……

“好。”

星史郎還毫不在意的補了句:那就從簡單的委託開始吧？

－－－－－－－

“屋子走廊上時不時有聲音……陰陽師也會處理這種嗎？”

昴流再次確認委託單上的內容，他們並肩而行在巷子中，委託人住的公寓位置不在鬧區，為了他的要求星史郎還開車出來，讓他有點不好意思。

“陰陽師的業務比你想像中的廣，而且畢竟是最簡單的委託，這個如果不是小動物在開運動會是騷靈了……到了，就這家。”

男人毫無猶豫的按下門鈴。

“啊等等，他問起你要說什麼好－－－”青年抓住男人的衣袖，他們可還沒套招。

星史郎聳聳肩，“不用擔心這個，他來了。”

男人在腳步聲靠過來前，拍開昴流的手，把一頭霧水的青年推離門邊。

“啊！請問是皇……”

出來迎接的中年男性臉上的表情就此停住，在他眼前櫻花瓣如雪片般落下，他看得入神……咦？今年櫻花那麼早開的嗎？

星史郎放下併攏的雙指，小心地繞過進入短暫催眠的委託人，走進屋內。

“這樣放著他沒關係嗎？如果有路過的……”

“其他人只會看到空無一人的走廊和緊閉的大門……你過來這裡。”

昴流順著星史郎的指示來到客廳至餐廳的走廊上。

“有沒有感覺到什麼？”

“奇怪的感覺，像是有東西在……”昴流停頓的同時皺眉，“又沒有了，搞不好是我錯覺……”

”你沒弄錯，如果什麼都沒看到就用符紙和提昇靈感力的咒文使它現形。”

“Om Sanmaji Handomei Kiriku……

黑色符紙在男人手中化為灰。

“Om Sanmaji Handomei Kiriku” 

青年在一旁認真的觀看，其投入程度讓星史郎覺得要是在大學的話，昴流定是會拿出筆記本，一邊聽一邊紀錄，時不時點點頭的學生。 

“你要來試試嗎？下個步驟是進行淨化。”

“咦？我可以嗎……”

男人拿出準備好的白色符紙，放到有點遲疑的青年手中，“用手指夾著，想像你在把力量引導進去裡面。”

“淨化靈魂的話用……”星史郎稍稍停頓了一下，他想起在東京鐵塔上，十六歲的陰陽師一心撲在工作上的樣子。

“Om”

當字符從男人唇間吐出時，昴流覺得身體像是被喚起一般，有股神奇的感覺快速的游走過全身血管經絡，最後抵達他指間的符紙，昴流幾乎是在心底和星史郎同時念完咒文。

“Om Bazara Darma Kiri Sowaka ”

面對突然回來的殘缺記憶，昴流有點退縮……因為它們再次向他強調星史郎說的是真實的。

這樣代表要面對的日子又走近了，但他還沒準備好，他什麼都還－－－

“昴流君？”

男人站到他身後，手掌心的溫度和重量按在微微顫抖的肩上，氣息吹在耳邊，昴流脫離失控的情緒。

“換你了，閉上眼，記住不要只是照著念過去，去感受梵字本身。”

星史郎退開幾步，靜靜地看著青年把符紙舉到胸前。

昴流念的不是很大聲，但唇形足以辨識其正確度，星史郎看著靈體從混沌轉為純淨，然後在空中漸漸消失，不知道是本身天賦高還是某部分的記憶恢復了，現在的昴流比起以前也就差了一點決絕而已。

淨化結束，昴流不自覺垮下肩膀鬆口氣。

“辛苦了，表現得不錯。”星史郎把他帶出公寓，“以後你也可以處理些委託。”

“星史郎先生，話說幫我接委託的人怎麼都沒有來抱怨？之前我放置了一堆都沒完成……”

“也許是想給我們更多私人假期呢。”男人不以為然的順口回應，“話說，你想回到你家去嗎？回到你家那裡也許請他們幫忙查下你失憶的原因。”

“不了。”昴流覺得回去也許就不會再被容許離開，畢竟聽說他們是敵人，在記憶沒完全恢復之前，他不確定他回去會面對什麼樣的責難或失望的眼神……

昴流遲遲沒等到對方的回應，轉頭一看才發現星史郎拿著黑色的符紙，眼神跟他們第一次見到時一樣銳利又冰冷。

“星史郎……先生？”

“不……沒什麼。”男人拉起青年的手，逼著昴流跟上他的步伐，“我們走吧。”


	10. 第十章（R18）

“聽說你知道他的行蹤了？”

“這個嘛，算是偶然吧……”

“多餘的話就不用說了，既然知道了位置，我們就該去處理好。”

“是的。”他把自己五官擠出憤怒的形狀，手心卻控制不住的直冒汗，“可惡的櫻塚護。”

－－－－－－

過了約莫二個月多，進入飄雪的冬天，在一個接一個的工作中，昴流不知不覺對於自己的身份也習慣了，不過對於星史郎陪同的那天，昴流還是有點介意。

那天回到家後，男人突然把他按到沙發上，用唇奪去他的聲音，那是個強硬的吻，雙腿之間被對方的身體擠入，他努力迎合著對方的任性，在他以為要做點什麼的時候，對方鬆開了扣著他的手。

不過那晚他還是硬著頭皮去敲對方的房門。

沉溺於被自己想要的人需要，在別人眼中可能是膚淺的關係，但實質的接觸對他而言是一種鎮定劑。

他用視線描繪星史郎的臉龐線條，被拉到對方面前的手指縮了一下，但星史郎毫不在意地繼續的用嘴唇輕蹭著。

“明天出門多穿一點。”

“要下雪了嗎？”

“應該還不會，大概要再幾天……”

雖然東京比起日本北部來說不怎麼會飄雪，但是氣溫也是明顯的下降，大衣、圍巾、厚被子和黏人的床伴變成過冬的理想配置。

不管是依偎著對方的溫度還是在交換體溫之後，又或是獨自一人睡著後，昴流都不再記得夢境內容，空白的世界自從鏡子那次後就無影無蹤，他只知道他每天半夜會因惡夢驚醒，尤其是在星史郎房間裡更常如此，但即使不知道夢到什麼也沒關係，因為他知曉惡夢的原因。

這是因為歡愉後的反彈，如果太過幸福，愧疚感也會隨之加深。

這樣過日子，真的可以嗎？

每天醒來時一面慶幸著記憶沒有恢復，一面又對這樣被動逃避的自己感到厭惡，於是青年選擇睜著眼睛直到天明。

有次早晨星史郎打量著昴流，綠色眼睛下方的黑眼圈有點明顯。

“你又沒睡好嗎？”

“嗯。”

男人皺一下眉頭後把他們面前的空盤收走。

既然昴流不願多說，那他也無法做什麼。

當昴流工作上軌道後，他們與自己獨處的時間增長不少，但每次的打招呼讓昴流確定他們的關係還沒有變化。

當要出門工作的那一方說了，“我出門了。”，另一方就會說道，“路上小心。”

今日下午也是一樣的話語，但卻是改變的轉折點。

咖啡店內手搖磨豆機發出的聲音和委託人的抱怨聲混在一起，昴流喝了一口手邊的飲品，這比起星史郎常喝的甜一點，其實他也不是特別喜歡咖啡，但無奈他又對其他飲品不甚熟悉。

滔滔不絕的委託人突然咦了一聲，讓昴流隨即把注意力拉回來。

“那個……是你的戀人做的？”

高領衣服也不能完全遮蓋住頸部上的瘀青，坐在對面的人雖然語氣輕鬆但掃過來的是有點不屑的眼神。

昴流將身子靠向椅背，如鏡子般光滑的桌面映照出委託人的表情，莫名的令人生厭，他昨天做了最錯誤的決定就是接下這個除靈工作，所謂的惡靈還是眼前的這位男子---他的委託人自己造的孽弄出來的。

男子似乎是不想放過神色僵硬的陰陽師，在經歷中互相比較、抓住擊倒其他人的機會，競爭本能一直存在於名為人類的動物身上。

“我在這部分可以說是你的前輩了。”男子語氣輕佻，與向後退的陰陽師相反，他前傾身體露出得意的表情，將手肘靠上桌面。

“我前女友也是，一開始沒有發覺，但她們那種人十分不可理喻，就算你撐到最後也不會獲得幸福的，聽我的勸告，還是趕快離開---”

“不，這是我要求的。”

昴流站起身，拿起放在身後的背包。“委託部分應該沒問題了，那麼我先告辭了，不好意思。”

像背稿一般把最後的客套話說完，內心盤旋著低氣壓的青年頭也不回的推門離去。

他現在很想回家。

回去的路上渾渾噩噩的，彷彿在做一場夢，大概只比醉酒的人還強一些。

終於到家門口前，昴流又忍不住摸上那裡，或許是因為被人點出來了，所以他總覺得它在漸漸變淡，它是套在他脖子上的項圈，他找到的可以抵銷負罪感的珍寶。

他在逃避，昴流很清楚，他逃避脖子上勒痕為什麼需要存在的真正原因，逃避隨時可能恢復的記憶，那個令他在應該快樂的時候卻痛苦不堪的----

停下來！對自己下令的同時，昴流的手無意識的用力壓進自己的皮膚，直到刺痛他才如夢初醒般鬆開它，手指上沾到一兩滴血珠。

昴流轉開門把，頸部滲血的傷口被他隨便的抹了抹，反正就算那人看到了也不會逼迫他說出原因。

被豢養的獵物感謝著獵人留給他的空間，但又同時懷疑這是否是因為獵人對自己不夠執著。

“星史郎先生？”昴流走進客廳，他的包背靠著沙發角滑坐在地上。

“你在家嗎？”

/你得在家。/

青年又摸了下脖子，縱使得抱著不明的愧疚感生活，但他現在還不想脫下它去面對可能會讓自己分崩離析的過去。

有股風吹過他的左手邊，送來了一點煙味，昴流朝陽台走去，身上的外套被他掛在餐廳的椅背上。

/它就快掉了。/

終於，昴流如期的在陽台上看見星史郎的背影，白襯衫底下是他熟悉的身體，昴流緊張的抿了下唇。

星史郎微微側頭瞥了過來，“歡迎回來。”在雙方對到眼之後獵人又轉頭回去眺望遠景。

按耐不住的青年只得挪動腳步走過去。

/天底下哪有把自己往獵人手裡送的獵物.../

昴流把臉貼上白色的背影，伸手到前面解開幾個襯衫鈕扣，然後在獵人回過頭時吻上去。

“發生什麼事了？”

“進來。”青年把男人拉進屋後，一邊吻著一邊除去對方的和自己的衣物。

他帶著星史郎躺倒在沙發上，雙腿勾著男人的腰部，讓兩人的下半身貼近，在布料時不時摩擦之下很快就進入狀態。

星史郎從善如流的把自己擠進去，青年悶哼了一聲，但還是積極的靠上來。

正當要開始動時，昴流抓住他的手往自己的方向拽了下，這已是他們之間心照不宣的表示。

有次星史郎心血來潮掐住了昴流的脖子，不一會兒青年就滿臉漲紅，但沒有抗拒的動作，他便又掐了幾秒，直到在身體底下的人意識瀕臨臨界點時才鬆手。

當時昴流用力的咳著，右手緊緊地抓住他的手臂，看來是相當難受，但不知為何在那之後的性愛，十有七八，青年會拉著他的手，主動要求他剝奪自己的空氣。

星史郎不知道為什麼昴流特別對這種玩法情有獨鍾，但可以確定的是它有某種功效，延長了青年在性愛之後的安穩睡眠。

“瘀青還沒退。”星史郎用手指按了一下昴流頸部的皮膚，對方吃痛的輕哼了一聲。

“....沒關係...”

“而且這邊還受傷了---”

昴流抓住在他傷口上輕撫的右手，把它完全的壓上自己，“拜託你。”

“...好吧。”星史郎開始動作同時右手輕扶上青年的頸部。

昴流把腿張得更開等著它到來，可以說是迫不及待的程度，接下來每一次的衝擊都帶來比上一次更強的快感。

星史郎在他快要高潮時，手掐上他脖子，適度的擠壓到動脈，剛剛新生的傷口又被擠出幾滴血。

昴流瞇著眼，他的臉色因缺氧而不正常的潮紅，難以言喻的感覺升起，四肢乏力，所有感覺逐漸往軀幹靠攏，眼前景象朦朧甚至出現一點一點的各色炫光，像是他整個人落進萬花筒世界般。

在他身上的人淡化，進而消融在背景中，突然大量的血噴濺，這次的幻覺真實到可以聞到血的味道，既刺鼻又沉重...昴流猛地睜眼，星史郎的左手正巧覆上他的臉頰，幻覺中的血和現實中男人的臉重疊，昴流喘息著轉頭躲進旁邊溫暖的手掌中，吐出的二氧化碳讓窄小空間更加悶熱，隨著意識慢慢遠離，肌肉自然而然緊繃起來，用力的絞緊體內的東西。

最終，他看到櫻花瓣飄過。

“咳咳咳！”

星史郎鬆開右手讓空氣開始正常流通，接著他躺到縮成一團咳嗽的昴流旁邊，幫他拍背順氣。

停止咳嗽的青年面朝天花板躺倒，在腦海內揮之不去的是那些血和櫻。

“昴流君？不舒服嗎？”

這次的失神也太久了些，星史郎拍了下昴流的臉頰，後者一臉茫然的伸出舌頭舔了舔在他嘴邊的手指，然後轉身抱住對方的手臂。

“...我感覺很好。”

一切都很令人滿意，但有什麼已經不同了。

隔日早晨，按日程昴流得去完成一件淨化的委託，他套上大衣外套便要出門。

“等下。”星史郎把昴流拉住，給他圍上圍巾，遮去昨天的痕跡，“剛剛看氣象說搞不好會下雪。”

這是……星史郎的吧？青年縮了縮脖子，把臉頰也埋進去。

“謝謝，那我出門了。”

“路上小心。”

\-----

這天氣……看起來真的要下雪。

‘啪踏啪踏’

這次的工作地點要搭地鐵好幾站才會到……昴流壓秒過了個馬路走進車站，他喜歡下午的時段出門，這樣可以避開上下班人潮，不是怕吵，只是他比較喜歡安靜和平緩的環境。

‘啪踏啪踏’

身後的腳步聲始終跟著他，這種未知的感覺很糟糕，昴流忍不住加快腳步，正巧地鐵來了，他用比平常快的速度走進車廂，沒想到那個人也跟了進來，還直接站到他旁邊。

昴流很慢地移動視線，結果對上一雙黝黑的眼珠。

“啊……”

他不可避免的抖了下，對方眨眨眼，關門的提示音響起。

“昴流先生？我們可以下車談嗎？”陌生的中年男人搓了下手之後小聲道。

地鐵駛去，剩兩個人站在月台上 ，走過去的站務員好奇地看了過來，昴流把圍巾往上拉取暖，等下得向委託人說聲抱歉才行……他小心地瞥了一眼有點鬼鬼祟祟的男人，銀色的鏡框，上班族打扮，有點誇張的微笑。

“請問？”

“敝姓鬼頭，鬼頭 越。”比他高一點點的男人環顧四周，似乎是發現有人正看著這裡，所以又更壓低了聲音，“失禮了，請問少主您是不記得我了嗎？” 

東京今年的第一片雪花落下。


	11. 第十一章

“可以簡短的說明下嗎？我還有工作……”

昴流被帶到車站附近一家咖啡館，他隨意點了一壺烏龍茶，對方則點了這家店最貴的現磨咖啡。

“這個不用煩心，我看最近的委託都似乎沒有非得要少主親自去的必要，那麼交給下面的人處理即可。”

自稱鬼頭的男子打斷了他的話語，昴流有些受到冒犯的感覺，不過在此之前有些令他更加在意的事。

“少主……是指我嗎？”

“啊！請容我為你說明。”

男人小心翼翼地拿出名片，潔白的小卡左上角寫著‘皇一門’，中間寫著‘鬼頭 越’，整張名片底下是個淡淡的五芒星圖案。

“皇一門……”

“是的，皇昴流……你是皇一門的第十三代當家。”

“當家……”真是不真實又沉重的詞，青年拿著名片正反看了看，別緻的出乎意料，“這個，皇一門的人都有嗎？”

“怎麼可能，這我自己去訂製的。”鬼頭的臉上是隱藏不住的驕傲。

“……那鬼頭先生真的十分敬業。”昴流勉強憋出回覆的話語，他不太擅長與人打交道，何況是陌生人。

對方似乎很滿意他的稱讚，大力的點頭之後提高了一點聲量，“所以，我來找你。”

“皇北都，你還記得這個名字嗎？”鬼頭試探的問道。

“…………是我的姐姐。”

“記得就好說了，在五年前北都小姐她為了保護你……被櫻塚護殘忍的殺害。”

“櫻塚護……櫻塚？”應該是指星史郎？

“就是那個你現在跟他一起住的……”鬼頭皺起眉頭，“這你不知道？”

“關於我姐姐的事他沒有細講，我也沒有再追問。”果然逃避是錯的……昴流看到鬼頭有些不耐煩的樣子，頓時有些愧疚。“那個，鬼頭先生，保護是什麼意思？那時星史……櫻塚護想殺了我嗎？”

“據我所知，他用一年接近你們博取信任，然後再打碎了這段關係，你被他打傷，是令祖母出手救下你，之後北都小姐為了你而去找櫻塚護，然後就……唉。”

“我姐姐她做了什麼嗎？”

“這沒人知道，我們只知道櫻塚護就此沒來找過你，但是櫻塚應該是不會放過任何知道他身份的人的……”

服務生端著盤子走過來，鬼頭馬上閉上嘴。

“您點的烏龍茶和現磨美式咖啡。”

確認服務生走遠後，他才又開口。

“我是沒有見過櫻塚護的長相，但我曾遠遠地瞥到你與他同行的樣子，我本以為把少主你迷得團團轉的是個女性，結果是位比你高大的男性。”

見昴流露出疑惑的表情，鬼頭補充道，“就是在失憶後你第一次接下工作那次，如果那時你再沒接任務，前代－－－你的祖母便會去尋找你吧，怕你已經被櫻塚殺掉……。”

“那天你在附近？”

“櫻塚護不知道是否有察覺到我，我記得他突然往我這方向看……說來慚愧，被這樣充滿敵意的看我就嚇跑了。”

充滿敵意的星史郎……確實讓人感到害怕，等等，昴流一愣，莫非當時星史郎是在對著這位名叫鬼頭的男人散發冷意，不是對著他？

鬼頭小小地喝了一口咖啡，“總之，我此行是有目的的。”

這家店裡的客人人數不少，鬼頭滿意地放下咖啡杯，繼續推進他設想的安排。

“對於被那個人迷惑的你，我們不奢望你去為北都小姐報仇，但希望你能在公開場合露一次面。對於第十三代從沒出現過，部分政要頗有微詞，雖然以皇一門的獨立地位可以無視他們，但是謠言可畏，少主也是知道的吧？”

男人起身，對他慎重的九十度鞠躬。

“請和我一同回去京都。”

－－－－－－－

“請往這邊。”

偌大的庭園裡有幾顆老樹，在這個季節小鳥也不多見了，不然這裡應該會更有生機。

青年隨著鬼頭在房子的走廊裡移動，皇一門是傳統大家族，祖宅是鄰近山邊佔地很大的日式大平房，簡樸得氣派，不僅裝飾少，在屋內的人也不多，這讓他鬆口氣。

不然像幾個小時前那樣……昴流想起鬼頭向他鞠躬引來全店人的注目。

在眾人的視線和議論聲的壓力下，他不得不答應。

不會太久，還能回去的，他安慰自己，這次處理好之後也許就不會有人再來找他了。

就算被再度告知關於過去的事情，但記憶仍然沒有恢復，也許是因為記憶缺失而一同失去了關於那部分的情感，他沒有辦法對片面的敘述產生很深的共鳴。

而且……就算經歷一切的那個自己最終也還是選擇去找櫻塚護，等到記憶恢復後他也會得出一樣的答案嗎？

“話說天野先生今天也去了東京，雖然平時他跟你比較常相處但是結果是我把你找回來呢。”

/天野先生……是跟我很熟的人嗎？/

腦袋仍然毫無反應，昴流只能隨意地應了一聲。

沒收到什麼像樣回覆的男人也不在意，鬼頭看似心情很好，臉上是藏不住的笑容，細長的眼睛瞇成了縫，說是‘鬼’還比較像‘蛇’。

“也許今後就會是我跟你共事比較多呢，啊不，是我僭越了。”鬼頭領著昴流停在其中一扇日式拉門前，這間房間周圍梁柱上的雕刻比起其他的精美一點點，昴流向旁邊看了一眼，對方彎腰做了個手勢，“請進，前代在裡面等你。”

青年看著拉門把手，在門後面的人是祖母。

皇昴流的祖母。

“進來吧。”

握著把手的手正遲疑著時，一道有些蒼老但沉穩的人聲傳出，於是他硬著頭皮開門進入。

眼前正座在榻榻米上的人面前放了小茶桌，茶桌兩側皆放有坐墊，頭髮差不多已成雪白的老人正直視著他。

“許久不見，昴流先生最近還好嗎？”

－－－－－－－

星史郎看向掛在壁上的鐘，指針早已過了六，又向上經過了四個數字。

就算是遇到麻煩的靈也沒道理這麼久，別說晚餐，連宵夜都要吃不到了。

星史郎中指食指併攏著按上太陽穴，閉上眼睛。

現在要追蹤青年倒不是件難事，早在昴流主動找過來後就沒有特意對他隱藏自己，何況現在還失了憶，對任何人也不可能有匿蹤的意識。

約一分鐘後，男人睜開雙眼。

“不在這附近嗎……”

既然昴流離開了東京的話，那就無法這樣追查了。

“幫我探探路。”

櫻塚護召喚了他的式神，大型猛禽安靜的從空氣中出現，金色瞳孔的游隼停在牠主人的手臂上等待指令。

昴流會在哪裡簡直不用思考，能讓溫順固執的青年乖乖跟著走而又不會去知會他的只有那裡的人了吧？

“去京都。”


	12. 第十二章

鬼頭一直站在走廊上直到青年從房裡走出來，他向青年點頭示意跟他走。

青年左右看了眼，視線所及之處沒其他人在。

“皇一門只是掌管統領全日本的陰陽師而已，而他們並非皆師出我門，本宅那麼大卻人氣稀薄，就我而言覺得很悲傷呢。”男人有點誇張的哎了一聲，接著表情有些凝重，“對了，談得如何？前代她……”

昴流見鬼頭有些緊張的樣子，便承下對話。

“我沒想到只是在公開場合露個面而已，她會如此……”他頓了頓，“－－高興，還說我終於想通答應了什麼的。”

“前代有問起你的失憶狀況嗎？”

“不……但我說以我現在狀態不一定能做好，她只說了要我不要擔心。”青年嘆口氣。

他沒想到自己做一件小事罷了，可以讓別人露出這樣的表情，雖然他還沒想起祖母，但是眼前老人的欣慰表情讓他很是愧疚，也許以前的昴流忽略了他的家人，不能說是對或錯，不過既然他現在到這裡來了，他希望做點什麼、改變什麼。

/也許能讓皇家對星史郎印象好一點－－就算我跟著星史郎，我也依然會顧及自己家族……/

話說一直沒找到機會聯絡星史郎，也要到晚餐時間了。

“傳真機可以借我用一下嗎？”

“是，請往這裡。”

－－－－－－－－

有傳真機真是太好了，昴流自失憶以來沒試過召喚式神，原本以為暫時還用不到，他便以熟悉其他術為優先，果然計畫趕不上變化，回去的話就請星史郎教－－－青年的手指停在半空，有腳步聲在身後響起。

“鬼頭先生？”

昴流試探的叫了一聲。

“少主，前代她……”

男人攙扶著老人，表情有點尷尬。

“祖母怎麼來了……”青年想扶祖母而伸出的手被擋下，老人嘆了口氣。

“你是要傳訊息給櫻塚護嗎？”

昴流知道星史郎在這裡非常不受歡迎，但沒想到連報個平安這種例行聯絡也會讓祖母皺起眉頭。

“我希望你不要聯絡他，我怕他找過來搞破壞。”

“他不會做這種事……”

“昴流先生，你既然都答應我了，這樣做等同於反悔啊。”

青年眨眨眼，面露不解。

怎麼聯絡下櫻塚護就等於不當家主了？

老人見他這表情，以為她善良的孫子又想放棄了，她沉聲道，“也許我真的放你太久不管，我希望你能快樂，就算是在那個人旁邊……但是他又做了那麼多傷天害理之事。”

她眉頭深鎖，語氣也越來越嚴厲。

“聽著，你改變不了他，反而是你被他改變了，被‘櫻’牢牢綁住，但你剛剛已經答應我會宣示……”

有些激動的第十二代當家踏出一步，伸出的手還來不及搆到昴流，身子就大幅度晃了下。

“前代！”鬼頭急忙扶住老人，“少主知道的，也許剛剛只是他一時心軟才這樣，我帶您去休息吧？”

沒回應也沒人再說話，沉默的空氣讓昴流感到壓抑，他退後一步，同時看到嚴肅的老人眼裡閃過一抹悲傷。

“兩天後的早上會舉行儀式，請切記早起淨身更衣。”

她收起千言萬語，只留下這句話。

昴流一動也不動，直到鬼頭返回再把他帶到他房間門口時，他才決定開口。

“剛才我不知道是否你是在幫我打圓場……不過感覺祖母口中的宣示不是那麼簡單，可以請鬼頭先生再－－”

“我很抱歉。”鬼頭冷聲截斷青年的話語。

“前代是對的。那間小公寓是屬於你的溫室，那個男人正在用他的方式去影響你，就算少主你失憶了，但你明明還有你的家族，為什麼沒有來找我們呢？”

“這……”昴流被堵的一時無言反駁，他也不知道為什麼明明有很多管道可以聯絡上他這邊的家族，但他卻完全沒有此想法。

“除去他知道的行程，你想想你有哪怕一次想要離開嗎？，前代說的沒錯，不論有沒有失憶，你已經被改變很多，而我現在也確信－－－你又讓我覺得更陌生了，昴流少主。”

難以言喻的感覺膨脹著，他家族的人認為「現在的自己」跟「過去的皇昴流」的差距加大，那星史郎又怎麼想呢？會不會在他眼中自己也已經是…… 

“失禮了……晚飯會由我送到你房裡，可有什麼想吃的嗎？”

“隨意就好，麻煩量少一點。”

心裡堵得慌，他怕他一口也嚥不下。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

丸屋探頭一看，今天沒下雪。

“小垣，幫我曬一下衣服。”中年男子回頭喊完後也不顧他十幾歲的兒子的抱怨，拍拍屁股就下了樓，當他在門口伸懶腰到一半時發現有個沒見過的男人。

哎呀，小鎮上竟然有客人，而且更奇怪的是明明大冬天的這男人卻戴著墨鏡，丸屋往上一看，明明太陽還躲在雲後呢。

“你好。”

在丸屋往上看時男人走了過來，站在幾步遠的地方向他微微點頭，“想請問下，我想去買點伴手禮，請問這裡哪裡有特產店？”

“我們這邊沒有什麼特產啊……”

“那就奇怪了，可是我剛剛見到路上很多轎車開往這邊。”

“啊，是去山邊那大戶人家的吧，嗯？就直走左手邊那方向。” 丸屋搔搔頭，轉身回來，“有錢人的聚會呀～不關我們小老百姓的事……咦？”

戴墨鏡的男人不知道哪時候離開了。

丸屋聳聳肩，不管了，先去巷口雜貨店買包鹽吧……喔，還有米，昨天都要見底了但他那個傻兒子還是忘了去補充。

－－－－

在空中盤旋的游隼探尋完丸屋指的大宅周邊後降落到星史郎的肩上，從式神身上散落下來的羽毛和式神一同消失在空氣中，他吸了一口煙時在腦中整理剛剛他和式神同享視野時看到的情報。

/昴流，你家現在來了一名沒被邀請的客人呢。/，他把剩下的煙頭弄熄後收到隨身小袋裡。

/而且我肯定‘他’還很不受歡迎。/


	13. 第十三章

“你要去哪裡呢？”在空白的世界裡，短髮的少女擋下一名比她高不少的青年。

眼前路沒了，他視線往下移，是個陌生……不，是眼熟的人。

“不知道……但是，得走－－－。”

“只是走著是不行的。”少女嘆了口氣，手貼上他的心臟處，“你要知道你的心想往哪裡去。”

青年眨眼，他突然發覺他四肢十分僵硬，但從少女的手上傳來源源不絕的溫度如今溫暖了他的血和肉。

他再次把視線移到對方臉上，感激地想說些什麼，但看著這面孔他失了語。

為什麼說不出話，不過是個眼熟的人……不、不是的，他見過她，在那照片上、在回憶裡……

青年難受的皺眉，抱著頭蹲下來，混亂的記憶碎片在腦袋中碰撞，有些特別鋒利的還割傷了他。

少女彎腰抱住他，很輕的環住，不為其他，只是想讓他知道有人在陪伴著，等青年停下顫抖後她開口。

“只有這點千萬不要忘記了，昴流。”

少女的聲音和人皆虛幻起來，開始變淡。

“等等，北－－－” 

他伸手想抓住，但是眼前場景一變，這裡沒有她，只有祖母和站在一旁的鬼頭。他們三人在有些暗的小房間，等著時間一到就要出去。

/對了，儀式……/

坐在椅子上的昴流微微搖頭，這是怎麼了？怎麼感覺腦袋沉重不堪，而且他在兩天前－－－就是被祖母阻止後－－－他本想再找機會聯絡星史郎的，為什麼他沒去做？

昴流猛地發覺這兩天他像是幽魂般，看著自己的身體行動，就像是被設定好的傀儡一樣，執行著‘活著’的指令，而身為幽魂的他也沒什麼反應的看著一切，彷彿理所當然。

直到剛剛夢到北都。

“昴流先生，我們走吧？”

此時鬼頭向他點頭示意，都到這步了縱使充滿疑惑，他也只能暫且擱置其他事情。

______________

“等等第十二代會給我們介紹現任吧？”

“都上任多久了，今天竟然是第一次公開露面。”

“我聽說是因為皇一門目前狀況很不穩，第十三代常常跑不見人影...”

“什麼？這樣怎麼有效率的除靈呢？要是哪天我被惡靈給害到了...”

“是啊，這能還當家主嗎？搞不好今天是要宣布第十三代換人當的消息呢。”

“噓，人來了！”

前一秒還在嚼人舌根的人們馬上閉上嘴，熟練的堆出笑容。

皇一門前代家主坐在輪椅上，在她身後的是幫忙推輪椅的助理鬼頭和一名生面孔的青年，他們走到空出來的中間那塊台上。

“各位能抽空前來，敝人不勝感激。”

昴流在祖母的示意下往前站一步。

“今天，是我們第十三任家主宣示之日，他將會找出使用陰陽術濫殺人的殺人兇手，親自手刃他，還大家一個公道。”

話音剛落，現場的聲音便上升幾個檔次。

被稱作是第十三代的青年臉色蒼白，他嘴巴一張一闔的似乎說了什麼，但沒人在意，包圍著他的人有些熱烈的鼓起掌，有些想到自己被殘忍殺死的朋友的人更是激動的叫好。

“等等，這是怎麼回事？我沒有答應這個....”

沒人聽他說了什麼，昴流著急的回頭看向他祖母。

他的祖母似乎也沒聽到只是鼓勵地向他點點頭道，“宣示吧，昴流先生，這也是為了喪命在殘忍的陰陽術下的北都小姐。”

這怎麼聽都像是要叫他殺了星史郎，但他做不到且又不好在這裡說出拒絕的話來，底下好像有很多受害者的親友……怎麼辦？

不知所措的昴流被愧疚感和無力感壓得低下了頭，他沉默。

“這是...？”

“他有要宣示嗎？”

青年的樣子讓底下的人開始議論紛紛。

哈。

在會場的一角落，戴著墨鏡的男人欣賞著這齣荒誕鬧劇。

但主角一直沉默的話就演不下去了。

幫忙嗎？

星史郎放下手中的紅酒杯，雖然他潛入進來輕而易舉，但

看守門的陰陽師素質低落，不代表現在在昴流周圍的人也都很弱，前代的程度他可沒有忘記，若有好好計畫他必定能全身而退，但時間可能不足以讓他思考太多。

濃醇的暗紅在透明的杯中旋轉，一絲絲細微的靈力被運轉起來。

星史郎抬腳。

這是即興演出，藉由人群的掩護，男人嘴裡輕聲唸著咒語，放在身側的手捏了幾個訣，他以一個不會太顯眼的速度穿過湊熱鬧的人群。

在行進途中他施了幻術，這樣可以讓他‘消失’在會妨礙到他的兩人的視覺裡。

準備完畢，星史郎堂而皇之的從人群之中走出來，不急不徐地從昴流後面握住他手腕。

“不好意思，他是我的人。”

星史郎微笑著，不動聲色的施放了準備好的另一個術，這可以給皇一門的人一點小麻煩。

“星史郎先生？！”

昴流叫出聲，這裡可是公共場所啊，還是在他祖母面前，星史郎根本就是直接跑到敵陣裡面挑釁。

“那麼，後會無期。”

圍觀群眾被突然出現的變故弄懵了，還自動給離開的兩人讓出了條路。

鬼頭就這樣眼睜睜的看著自家當家被一個突然出現的人直接拉走－－不，這個人是同業人，難怪不僅看不清楚那個人的長相他自己的腳還無法動彈。

“可惡！”

過了一分鐘，等鬼頭解開這個禁制術之後，昴流和那人早已不見蹤影了。

“前代！”鬼頭看向坐在輪椅上的第十二代，她早已解開了限制她的術，但沒有人幫忙推輪椅的話，她也不可能追得上。

“這是怎麼回事？莫非……”鬼頭想起那天遠遠看到的那男人。

“昴流叫他‘星史郎’...我不會忘記這個名字的。”

“前代－－－”

鬼頭被周圍氣氛壓住了言語能力，皇家前代當家散發出驚人的靈力，難以想像已經上了年紀的人還可以有如此強烈的壓迫感。

周圍的人也察覺到了氣氛不對勁，紛紛自動解散到會場各處，嘰嘰喳喳的猜測剛才的狀況，前代當家沒有理他們，她叫了鬼頭的名字。

“鬼頭越，傳任務下去，傾全力找出十三代，以及抓住櫻塚護。”


	14. 第十四章

“星史郎……”

“星－－－”

被拉著走的昴流手腕發痛，他終於忍不住甩開對方的手。

現在他們在一個人跡稀少的公車站牌，在他們停下的那一刻，大風吹起，樹上僅剩的葉都落在雪白的地上。 

“你怎麼想？”

“濫用陰陽術殺人的人……感覺在說你……”昴流看著男人的背影如實說道。

“我想只有少數政要知道‘櫻塚護’吧，所以你祖母他們也沒指名出來。但我覺得很奇怪，說是‘濫用’也太扣帽子了，我也只是接委託辦事，你祖母怎麼可能到如今還不清楚。”

昴流不知道說什麼好，事出突然，他就像是沒準備就去參加口試的學生，忐忑不安但又無能為力。

星史郎微側頭看身在光下的昴流，而他剛好在陰影下，涇渭分明。

“你知道接下來會是什麼嗎？”

星史郎看著昴流不解的皺眉後便繼續說，“在皇一門底下的……好吧，幾乎是日本全陰陽師都會來找你我。”

“之前他們只能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但這次我在大家面前大剌剌地破壞了你的宣示儀式，那麼皇一門來找我正式算帳也無可厚非……還是說這才是他們的目的？不……”

男人喃喃自語著，昴流也覺得有些事情值得再琢磨，但是現在他想先問其他件事。

“星史郎先生，為什麼會過來？”

代價那麼大，既不是委託，也沒有報酬。

“……你不覺得光有點太強了嗎？”星史郎伸手把昴流拉過來。 

這轉得有點硬，昴流暗暗嘆氣，說星史郎找過來他不開心是騙人的，但是他現在感到更多的是疲憊。

不只是對狀況無法掌握的心累，還有奇怪的茫然感，也許是某種術……是的話，是哪時候？又是誰？

昴流想靜下來思考卻反而更加焦躁，身體也不太對勁，像極了之前吃火鍋時幾乎昏倒的狀態。

青年拉住男人的衣袖，“回去吧，我想休息。”

－－－－－－－－

之後昴流睡了很久，從日正當中到日落，途中被搖醒過一次，星史郎拿了粥要餵他吃，結果他吃了一口就吐了。腦袋不清楚的昴流本來還想解釋不是粥的問題，但咳嗽耗盡了他體力，幸好星史郎沒說什麼，只是默默地把他弄乾淨後塞進被子裡。

再次睜眼是在夢裡，眼前的少女跟照片上一樣笑得很有活力。

“北都……嗎？”

少女像是在伸展台上走秀一般轉了一圈，然後啪地停下來。剛好面對著他。

“昴流，我都看到了！星史郎還挺照顧你的嘛，甚至還去救場……雖然在祖母眼中是砸場。”北都苦笑了一下之後好奇地眨眼。

“那麼你現在記起多少？”

青年動了動唇，幾不可聞，而少女大力的點點頭。

“這樣啊……雖然這牽扯不少人，但最終決定權在你，而且阿星那傢伙膽小的很，你再放跑他，他大概會再也不出現。”

北都搖搖頭。

“……總之你們沒有想殺死對方就好了。”她小聲道，“你們如光與影，一體兩面，相反又共生，所以一方不在的話，另一個人也沒辦法正常地活著。”

“星史郎會想死嗎？”

“我不知道，但有時死亡是一種手段而不是結果，只要有必要……。”

“北都你也是嗎？”

少女失了語。

昴流抱住年齡已經比他小的姐姐，“你們真是太狠了，選擇這樣對自己。”

少女反抱之餘不服氣的嘟起嘴，“但我們是為了自己的心願啊，昴流你可是會為了別人的心願去犧牲自己。”

“是嗎……那麼現在不會了，因為我有了不能放手的東西。”

北都聞言輕輕地嗯了一聲，然後微笑著後退一步。

“加油。”

在越來越亮的世界中，俏麗的少女對他點點頭，比出了打氣的動作。

※※※※※※

很暗，昴流轉動視線，窗簾拉上了，周圍沒人但是有股香味－－－光線隨著門開而跑進來，它們爭先恐後地繞過開門的人，打在昴流身上。

昴流瞇起眼，房間燈被打開，星史郎拿著托盤靠近，上面有一碗湯。

“你現在還好嗎？” 

青年點點頭之後伸手接過湯碗，感覺像是三天沒吃到東西，昴流一口氣喝完了清淡的蔬菜湯，還意猶未盡地舔舔唇。還給對方空碗後，他頭上被披上一條毛巾。

“不是我要說，但你看起來像是落水了一樣。”

確實，昴流也覺得身上濕黏感很嚴重，大概是在睡夢中還不停冒冷汗吧，他把半貼在身上的上衣稍微拉起，伸手到背後擦拭。

“等等。”

星史郎皺著眉，突然伸手把他上衣整個上拉脫掉，青年反射性的向後縮。

“別動。”肩膀被固定住，男人指著昴流胸口。“這是什麼？”

皮膚上有一道血痕，就在身體中間，直直的從上到下，宛如在做開胸腔手術一般，昴流看得一臉茫然，“我不知道，也不會痛。”

“它在動……”男人壓低聲音，昴流則下意識屏息，在他們視線下，原本約十公分的直線慢慢往上下拉長，直到頂端到昴流鎖骨下方，底到肚臍上面幾公分處才停下。

昴流突然感到一陣刺痛，他擋住星史郎伸過來想要觸碰的手。

血痕向左右拉開，在胸膛上拉出一條橫線。

“十字架……”星史郎喃喃，“可別跟我說這是聖痕什麼的超自然現象。”

“要不要用術探測下？”昴流想起他昏睡前想到的事，如果是陰陽術的話……雖然對別人來說還是超自然現象就是了。

“我來，你別動。”

昴流手臂向後靠支撐起身體，星史郎的手放在他皮膚上方，彼此都提高戒心，難保不會有什麼隱藏的攻擊被激發。

“Om Sanmaji Handomei Kiriku……”

隨著唸咒文的次數變多，感到的痛越大，正當昴流想抓住棉被忍耐時，痛感消失了，不知何時星史郎手指間夾著黑色的符紙－－－櫻塚護的符。

“是逆風。”

“我沒施任何術。”昴流眨眼，星史郎手上的符上的倒五芒星發出不下他身上血痕的紅光，他感到不太對勁，“等等，我這邊怎麼完全沒感覺了？”

“我姑且把痛覺轉移到我身上了。”星史郎拿起托盤起身，忽視掉昴流有些不滿的表情，“剛好方便我研究下來源，昴流君先別管吧，還有那傷痕先不要動它。”

“我會按照我的方式調查。”昴流嘆口氣，在星史郎反對之前補充道，“我精神很好，不想再睡了，倒是你還有在工作嗎？”

男人也知道昴流在指什麼，他無所謂的挑眉，“我不認為有必要為了所謂的敵人而停止接委託，要是真的遇上了我也不會輸的，像你那麼勤奮又有天份的陰陽師可不多。”

咔噠一聲，對方把燈關了，用行動表示了他應該繼續休息的意思。昴流琢磨了一下決定先進行靜坐冥想，溫和又不採取攻勢，這樣在弄清楚這逆風的來源及構成前應該無傷大雅。


	15. 第十五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕快樂～

逆風，簡單來說是施展陰陽術的反彈，越是強大的術所帶來的逆風也越強。

如果昴流說他沒施術是真的的話，那麼有兩種可能，一是昴流在他無意識時施術，但忘記了，二是有人把逆風的傷害轉移到昴流身上。

後者的話操作起來很麻煩，畢竟昴流可不是小狗小貓，要讓他完全沒意識到被當作「盾牌」很難，就連星史郎也辦不到，除非能讓昴流記憶混亂或是五感混亂……還得維持這狀態從轉移到逆風反彈的這段時間。

那麼這術是從哪時開始呢？

“謝謝。”星史郎一面思索著，一面微笑著從隔壁鄰居手中接過傳閱版，這時從胸口傳來的疼痛突然加劇了一下，像條閃電不經意地從皮膚劃過去。

傳閱版從手中滑落，雖然他眼明手快地用另一手接住，但是鄰居大學生還是出於禮貌出口關心了。

“只是手滑而已。”星史郎繼續保持微笑，儘速地打發掉對方然後關上門。

他匆匆的把東西往沙發上一扔，拿出符紙，雙手合掌，被夾在手中間的符紙微微發光，這是靈力運作的證明。

“Namah Samanta-buddhanam Sarvatha-vimati-vikirana-dharma-dhatu-nirjata Sam Sam Ha Svaha”

胸口的疼痛像是知道男人在做什麼一樣，突然消失得一乾二淨，星史郎不屑的一笑。

“Om Amo Beme Beme Chipusohon”

既然來了就別想跑。

符紙唰地從手中飛出，直直衝出陽台變成一隻大型猛禽。

／去吧。／

游隼尖嘯一聲後離開，只留下幾根黑栗色的羽毛飄蕩在空中。

“我聽到佛眼咒。”

青年倚靠著房間門揉揉眼，手裡拿著一本筆記本，看起來剛剛是在研讀資料，“有什麼狀況嗎？”

“疼痛突然變強，我在找它的路徑。”

“逆風的話……感覺不太好定位。”昴流皺眉，冥想結束後他翻看過有關逆風的資料，對於這種術的附加代價，大家都會小心處理。

“嗯，陰陽師為轉移抵擋逆風，會使用術或是陣做出所謂的「中轉站」，這方法也可應用在反追蹤，中轉多次會使術的痕跡變淡至消失－－－”

星史郎隨口補充說明，腦袋裡的影像是高樓和天空，靈力殘留的軌跡在佛眼咒加持下無所遁形。

“－－－但能查到一個是一個。”星史郎聳肩，“就像現在，式神已經找到上一個「中轉站」了，我預計待會親自去拜訪，順便做些工作委託，應該很晚回……你不用管我。”

昴流沒說話，老實說他反對星史郎將要做的，不管是索敵還是委託，那些都伴隨著血和危險，但他知道這些是不得不做的事。

他一路目送著櫻塚護離開。

青年巡視了一下家裡，確認沒有需要做的家事之後去沖了澡。他大概在房間待了半天左右，多半是在冥想，等腦袋完全清明後才開始找資料，而現在是週一早晨，外面久違的有點陽光。

“冬陽。”昴流喃喃道，“確實是適合處理事情的天氣。”

當他披著毛巾坐落在沙發上時，右手碰到一個東西。

傳閱版……青年愣了一下後細看起來，底下列的第一事項是聖誕節活動，在社區中心有設很大的聖誕樹，還有招待免費點心什麼的。

以前他們應該不會去參加吧？若是有的話……腦袋裡的畫面是一身正裝的墨鏡男人突兀地站在聖誕派對中央，手上拿著裝滿奶油的蛋糕－－－昴流忍不住笑出聲。

這個聖誕節怎麼看都沒辦法過的，昴流出門把傳閱版給了下一個住戶。

－－－－－－－－－－

在黑夜中男人小心的繞過屍體，剛剛被他殺死的人血不停的從胸口大洞流出，像是噴泉一樣，在桌上的燭光照射下有些詭譎。

“你在佈置聖誕嗎？莫非是知道我要來所以提前了？”

歐式風格的大房子，餐桌旁邊有著大大的聖誕樹，桌上的燭台很精緻，餐盤和食物、屍體和血，都很新鮮。

桌上還有合照，是已經沒了呼吸的男人和兩個小孩的。

“可惜你這樣子會嚇到小孩子的。”

但他沒打算幫忙收拾善後，這次的委託沒有要求後續處理，弄成這麼悽慘的場景就是要給人下馬威。

至於威嚇對象是誰就不關他的事了。

星史郎確認沒其他人在屋內後朝門把伸手，但此時窗戶突然發出咔啦咔啦的震動聲。

“什……”他才一回頭，窗戶便成了碎片，有什麼衝了進來。

像是熊一般大的野獸眼睛閃著紅光，半彎著身卻跟星史郎差不多高，周圍佈滿黑氣，牠腳下價格不菲的波斯地毯瞬間被蒸發。然後牠向他撲過來，速度快的連施術的時間都沒有，星史郎只能狼狽的打滾躲開。

僅存的蠟燭燈光被剛剛的混亂弄滅了，被奪取光明的人類在夜晚中脆弱的跟嬰兒沒什麼兩樣。

星史郎捏起符紙，對付這傢伙就該用這個－－男人咬破手指，血滴落在地，一瞬間發出微弱的光，血液代價加持了術的威力。

這是超渡惡念的咒語。

“Om Kamkani Kamkani Rocaṇi Rocaṇi……"

從黑暗處傳來野獸的吐息聲，憤怒的威嚇從牠喉嚨裡發出來，聲音越來越靠近，牠在哪？在他正面還是背面？

"Troṭaṇi Troṭaṇi Trāsaṇi Trāsaṇi Pratihana Pratihana Sarva Karma Paraṃparaṇi Me Sarva Sattvanaṃ……"

黑影衝出，就在他正前方，帶著銳利的爪子撲過來。

“Ca Svāhā！”

－－－－－－－－－

一頂毛線帽鬆垮地滑落蓋住他的眼睛，青年唔了一聲把它從頭上取下。

夜深人靜，寒風徐徐，忘了關窗，頭有點痛。

昴流從他衣櫥裡翻出這頂毛線帽，但是，太大了，這是星史郎的吧？

他抓著帽子縮進棉被中，把它抱在胸前一起發抖，抖了好幾分鐘，人終於熱了，但在他眼睛快闔上時，一道腳步聲讓他驚醒。

昴流原本想出聲喊星史郎的名字，但又怕嚇到他，正當猶豫不決時，腳步聲向他房間接近。

星史郎很少直接來找他，尤其是他關燈時。

青年默不作聲地等待著，那人卻似乎存心戲弄他一般，腳步聲停在他門前就不動了。

一分鐘、兩分鐘……昴流反覆閉眼睜眼的痛苦循環。

／搞什麼？想進來就直接進來啊。／昴流稍微拉下棉被透氣順便張嘴打哈欠，結果變成了一個噴嚏。

也許是聽到了動靜，終於，門開了。

縱使他有九十九分把握來的人是誰，但看到男人標誌性的風衣和西裝後，昴流還是安心下來。

棉被被拉開，取而代之是熟悉的體溫覆蓋上來。


End file.
